Haunted
by Portgas D ZorBin
Summary: Cerita dimana Robin berniat menjadi calon bom bunuh diri. Namun diselamatkan oleh Zoro,sang agen Baraque Work. Slight SanjixNami. Ada Lemon pada Chapter 1 dan Chapter Terakhir . RnR
1. I Do

**Hai Minna~ gue kembali dengan FF baru, tapi di-rated M. Ini pertama dalam hidup gue lho buat cerita yang kayak gini! Sumpah gue jadi geli ndiri!**

**Btw, ni FF sumpah OOC banget! Dan juga Gaje plus Garing bukan main!**

**Tapi mau-mau gue dong, orang ini FF gue. Walau tokohnya dari Oda-sensei sih. Tapi toh Oda-sensei aja nggak marah gue bikin tokoh-tokoh ciptaannya gini! **

***Oda : oi.. Sejak kapan loe jadi murid gue hah?***

**Loe pada yang baca ni FF mungkin pengen muntah! Tapi ya gimana lagi, kalau mau tetep baca, LANJUT.. Tapi kalau nggak suka, ya udah.. di Tutup aja! Zaman sekarang nggak ada pemaksaan! Tapi kalo loe pada mau Review! Gue sangat menghargainya! Maklum gue kan author baru, Jadi tolong kasih gue saran / pendapat! Kadang kata-kata di FF gue salah mulu, makanya gue butuh review! Review positif maupun negative gue terima. Tapi asal jangan keterlaluan aja! Oke?**

**Oea, gue cinta banget ama pairing Zoro-Robin-Law.. Jadi loe pada yang juga suka pairing itu, buat FF yang banyak tentang mereka ya! Hoho *Ngarep***

**Oke.. just check it out!**

** HAUNTED : I DO**

**ROBIN'S POV**

Desir angin menerpa rambutku, angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi begitu sejuk kurasakan. Aku terus berjalan melangkah mengukuti hati nuraniku, sampai saat itu tanpa sadar aku telah sampai di tepi tebing yang sangat curam dan dalam. Selintas, aku menatap ke bawah, tampak lautan bebatuan dan pepohonan akan menanti tubuhku apabila sempat saja aku melangkahkan kaki ke bibir tebing. Ku tegakkan kepalaku, tampaklah pemandangan kota yang sangat indah. Dari jejauhan, kota itu terlihat kecil bagaikan miniature. Tapi, diantara sekian banyak bangunan, tampaklah sebuah stadion merupakan bangunan terbesar dan paling mencolok di kota itu. Stadion yang cukup menampung 60ribu orang itu merupakan stadion terbesar di Negara ini. Tak kusangka walaupun berdiri ditempat sejauh ini, aku masih bisa melihat jelas stadion megah itu. Namun, tak bisa dielakkan, sebentar lagi tempat itu akan porak poranda oleh darah hina manusia yang dikutuk tuhan. Bahkan, tanah dan alampun tidak akan mau menerima mereka di bumi ini.

TAP TAP

Aku terbangun dari lamunanku, suara itu.. ya.. suara langkah kaki itu begitu terdengar asing di telingaku. Aku berbalik memastikan siapa pemilik langkah itu, ternyata kulihat seorang pria paruh baya dengan postur tubuh tinggi dan sebuah cerutu di mulutnya berdiri sekitar 4 meter di depanku. Selintas, sebuah senyuman licik menghiasi wajahnya. Aku hanya diam menunggu ia angkat bicara, seperti mengerti apa yang sedang kupikirkan, ia melempar sebuah koper hitam ke depanku.

BRAKK

" Lakukan Yang Terbaik Untuk Ku, Nico Robin! " Ujar pria itu, sebut saja Chrocodile, seorang ketua teroris picik dan sangat diantisipasi polisi maupun agen-agen di Jepang (bahkan sekarang sudah mencakup se-Asia) karena kepiawaiannya mengumpulkan para nasabah nyawa guna meledakkan bom-bom yang ia rakit bersama organisasinya untuk menghancurkan orang-orang yang ia benci atau yang notabenenya adalah Enemy organisasi hitamnya.

Aku tersenyum sinis, tanpa merespon ucapannya, aku memungut koper itu dan memeriksa isinya.

" Kau tahu uang tidak begitu penting bagiku! Jadi jangan bertingkah seolah aku akan menipumu! Lakukan saja perintahku! Kalau tidak kau tahu sendiri apa akibatnya, bukan? " Ancamnya angkuh

" Tsk.. Percayakan saja padaku! Aku bukanlah penghianat! " Ucapku dingin

" Hahahaha! Kalau Begitu Buktikan ucapanmu! " Kata pria itu sembari berlalu menuju mobil Limoushine hitam yang terparkir tidak jauh dari tempat ku berdiri saat ini. Tampak seorang gadis berambut kuning membukakannya pintu mobil dan mempersilakannya masuk duluan. Setelah pria jangkung itu berada di dalam mobil, gadis itupun ikut masuk ke dalam mobil. Lalu, tanpa blablabla, mobil mewah itupun berlalu meninggalkanku.

Aku menekur merenungkan apa yang baru saja kukatakan. Apa benar aku akan melakukannya? Menjadikan diriku sebagai anjing peliharaan pria hina itu dan merelakan nyawaku hanya demi uang 5 Milliar Rupiah?.

Tiba-tiba, Kakiku terasa lemas, tubuhku bergetar, tanpa sadar akupun ambruk ke tanah. Rasa kesal dan emosi bercampur aduk di dadaku, rasa menyesal dan takut ikut menggerogoti otakku. Aku sungguh tidak kuat menahan semua ini. Aku sudah terjerumus ke lubang hitam yang sangat dalam, Tiada yang bisa ku lakukan lagi. Tiada yang bisa membantuku. Aku panic, semua jalan tampak buntu dimataku. Dan memang inilah satu-satunya cara, Aku sudah terlanjur terperosot. Untuk itu, Aku tidak bisa mundur lagi. Aku harus melakukannya. Walau nuraniku masih tetap saja menolak. Tapi aku harus tetap melakukannya.

" HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! " Teriakku membahana

**AUTHOR'S POV**

" _Sial! Kenapa orang itu mengikutiku terus_? " Batin Zoro curigaan sembari melangkah menelusuri gang kecil menuju apartemennya.

TAP

Zoro menghentikan langkahnya. Tampak, orang yang sedari tadi mengikutinya ikut berhenti dan segera bersembunyi di balik dinding gang.

" Keluar kau, pengecut! " Ucap Zoro kalem

Sontak, orang yang mengikuti Zoro tadi keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan berdiri dibelakang pria berambut lumut itu.

Zoro tersenyum sinis, ia pun berbalik ke hadapan orang barusan.

" KAU? " Teriak Zoro shock saat menyadari Sanji, teman kantornya sedang berdiri gagah di depannya.

" Yo! Apa kabar marimo? " Sapa Sanji melambaikan tangan kanannya ke depan wajah Zoro

" Grr… jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan seperti itu lagi, alis pelintir! " Ujar Zoro marah

" Kalau gitu jangan panggil aku alis pelintir juga dong,bodoh! " balas Sanji lemes

" Nah..nah..nah.. ayo kau ngaku! Untuk apa kau membuntutiku sedari tadi,hah? "

" Oh~ Ternyata kau sudah menyadarinya sedari tadi ya? Padahal aku sudah cukup berhati-hati lho! "

" Dasar bodoh! "

" KAU YANG BODOH! Oh ya.. tadi kau bilang aku pengecut? Aku hampir saja menjudomu dari belakang tahu! " Ujar Sanji kesal sembari mengangkat kaki kanannya yang tonjang

" Huh! Kau pikir aku akan membiarkannya? Dasar bodoh! "

" Hei! Sudahlah! Sepertinya saat ini tidak saatnya kita untuk bertengkar! Bagaimana kalau kita bersenang-senang di Pub? Hari ini ulang tahunmu, kan? " Tawar Sanji merangkul bahu Zoro

" Heh? Kenapa kau bisa tahu? "

" Tentu saja! Memory otakku kan kuat, tidak seperti otakmu yang usang itu! "

" Huh! Terserah lah mau bilang apa! Tapi tadi untuk apa kau mengikutiku seperti itu? "

" Ya untuk ini, aku kan ingin memberimu surprise! Tapi sepertinya gagal begitu saja karena instingmu yang terlalu kuat itu! "

" Hahaha! Sudahlah! Kalau ingin mentraktirku bir, ayo pergi! "

" Hei.. siapa bilang aku mentraktirmu? "

" Mana ku tahu! Ini kan hari ultahku! Kewajibanmu dong mentraktirku! "

" Nggak mau! Aku traktir Nami-swan saja! NAMI-SWAAAAN~ "

**Di lain tempat,**

" Uhuk.. Uhuk! Adu~h… siapa nih yang ngomongin gue? Jadi kesedak deh! " Omel Nami

**.**

**.**

Sanji dan Zoro telah sampai di bar. Saat mereka masuk ke bar, semua pandangan tertuju pada mereka. Zoro yang merasa aneh berbisik pada Sanji,

" _Kenapa mereka menatapi kita seperti itu? "_

" Mungkin karena kita ganteng kali! Cuek aja lagi! " Jawab Sanji santai sembari celingukan mencari gadis cantik

Zoro menghela nafas,

" Baiklah, kalau begitu.. "

" LET'S PARTY! " Teriak Sanji memotong ucapan Zoro sembari berlari histeris menuju lantai dansa dan mulai menari dengan gadis-gadis cantik plus sexy di sana.

Zoro hanya sweatdrop dan lemas.

" Huh! Sepertinya ultahku hanya dijadikan alasan agar dia bisa ke tempat ini saja! Dasar alis pelintir mesum! " Omel Zoro dan berjalan ke lantai 2.

PRANGG

Tiba-tiba, Saat Zoro sedang menaiki tangga, terdengar suara gaduh dari lantai dansa. Semua matapun tertuju ke sumber suara.

" KALAU JALAN PAKE MATA DONG! " Teriak seorang gadis berambut pink kepada gadis berambut orange yang sepertinya adalah pelayan di Pub itu.

" Maafkan aku, nona! Aku benar-benar ceroboh! " Ucap gadis pelayan itu merungkuk 90 derajat sembari membersihkan pakaian gadis berambut pink itu dengan kain lap

" LEPAS! BERANINYA KAU MENYENTUHKU, SHIT! " Gadis berambut pink itu mendorong si gadis pelayan ke lantai.

" Sudahlah Perona-san.. nggak usah di ambil hati! Namanya juga orang kampung! Ya gitu deh, BEGO! " Timpal seorang gadis berambut hijau menarik gadis bernama Perona itu.

" Tapi Camie-san…. "

" Sudahlah! Ayo pergi dari sini! " Potong gadis bernama Camie itu membawa Perona keluar Pub. Semua orang masih terdiam menatap kepergian mereka. Lalu, setelah mereka keluar dari Pub, semua mata kembali tertuju pada gadis pelayan yang masih terduduk di lantai.

Sanji yang sedari tadi berada di dekat gadis itu merasa kasihan melihat gadis itu. Ia melangkahkan kaki menghampiri gadis itu, lalu bersimpuh ke depannya. Semua orang menatap aksi Sanji was-was.

" Nona.. apa anda baik-baik saja? " Tanya Sanji sembari menjulurkan tangannya pada gadis itu guna membantunya bangkit

Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya, lalu ia mencibir.

" Aku baik-baik saja! Hehe " Jawab gadis itu nyengir

Semua orang kaget dengan respon gadis itu. Tapi, Sanji lebih kaget berjuta-juta kali.

" K..KAU? " Teriak Sanji shock

" Ssstttt~~ " Ucap gadis itu membungkam mulut Sanji

Semua orang yang melihatnya terheran-heran. Begitupun Zoro yang dari tadi masih berdiri di tangga.

" Ngapain lagi si alis pelintir itu? Huh! " Omel Zoro sembari kembali berjalan ke lantai 2

**.**

**.**

" NAMI-SWAANNN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI? " Teriak Sanji marah melihat Nami yang berdiri di depannya.

" Ssst~ Kecilkan suaramu, bodoh! " Ucap Nami sembari kembali menyumpal mulut Sanji dengan tangannya dan celingukan sana-sini memastikan keadaan

" Ba..baiklah! Tapi, Nami-swaann.. jelaskan padaku kenapa kau bisa menyamar menjadi pelayan di sini? " Tanya Sanji mulai tenang dan menyingkirkan tangan Nami dari mulutnya.

" Sebenarnya, aku diutus oleh Rayleigh-sama untuk mengawasi gadis berambut pink tadi! "

" Apa? Tapi kenapa aku tidak diberitahu? "

" Kau kan juga punya tugas yang lain! "

" Ya.. tapi kau bisa merundingkannya denganku, kan! " Ujar Sanji memelas

" Sanji-kun, aku ini juga seorang agen rahasia! Jadi sudah tugasku untuk ikut menjalankan misi! Kau jangan terlalu over protektiv padaku! Aku seperti orang lemah saja! " Ucap Nami kesal

" Tapi aku tidak mau kau terluka, Nami-swaaan~ "

" Hei! Jangan buat aku muak padamu! "

" Baiklah.. tapi apa kau sudah mendapatkan informasi tentangnya? Dia sudah keburu pulang kan? "

" Fufufu.. Aku sudah berhasil dari tadi! Bukan Nami namanya kalau tidak bisa mencuri benda kecil ini! " Ujar Nami mencibir sembari menunjukkan sebuah Handphone ke depan Sanji.

" Eh? Jangan-jangan… "

" Ya.. ini adalah Handphone gadis itu! Aku tadi sengaja menabrak dan membersihkan pakaiannya. Padahal aku sudah mengincar Handphonenya dari tadi! Aku pintar,bukan? "

" Uhuh~ Mellorine~ Nami-swaaanku sangat pintar~ " Puji Sanji sembari berputar-putar seperti badai dan menyemprotkan tanda hati kesegala arah.

**ZORO'S POV**

Aku duduk di sofa yang terletak menghadap ke lantai dansa. Dengan ditemani oleh sebotol ukuran jumbo bir, aku menatap kerumunan orang-orang yang sedang menari di bawah. Sontak, terpikir di benakku,

" _Dimana alis pelintir itu? "_

Aku bangkit dari sofa, lalu ku tatap kerumunan orang itu seksama guna mencari si mesum itu. Tapi, sejauh mata memandang, aku memang tidak bisa menemukannya. Kemana dia? Bukankah sebentar ini dia masih berdansa di bawah sana?

Aku menghela nafas berat, lalu kembali duduk di sofa.

" Baiklah.. sepertinya saat ini dia sedang bersenang-senang dengan gadis-gadis sexy itu! " Prediksiku sembari meneguk segelas bir di meja.

" Hai ganteng! Mau ditemenin nggak? "

Tiba-tiba beberapa orang gadis cantik bertubuh bohai menghampiriku dan menawarkan diri. Aku tersenyum sinis,

" _Baiklah.. kalau koki itu bisa bersenang-senang. Kenapa aku tidak_? " Batinku

" Tentu saja, gadis-gadis cantik! " Jawabku sembari bergeser sedikit guna memberikan mereka tempat lowong untuk duduk di sampingku.

" GYAAAA~ " Teriak mereka centil sembari berhamburan duduk di sampingku dan membelai-belai tubuhku.

" Siapa namamu? " Tanya seorang dari mereka yang berambut pink panjang

" Aku Zoro! " Jawabku santai

" Oh.. nama yang keren! Perkenalkan, Aku Bonney! " Desis gadis bernama Bonney itu berbisik di telingaku sembari membelai pipiku.

" Dan Aku Margareith, sayang! " Timbrung gadis berambut kuning pendek memeluk tubuhku dari samping

" Hei.. Jangan memonopolinya dong! Zoro.. Aku Tashigi! " Ujar gadis berambut biru pekat sembari duduk dipangkuanku dan langsung mengecup bibirku. Walaupun awalnya sedikit kaget, akupun membalas ciumannya. Kamipun ber-passionate kiss ria. Merasa tidak kebagian, Bonney pun mendorong Tashigi dari pelukanku dan menarik kepalaku ke hadapannya. Sehingga kini aku dan Margareith lah yang ber-Passionate kiss. Tidak kalah, Tashigi yang tidak kebagian apa-apa mengelus-elus dada bidangku dan pelan-pelan menyusupkan tangannya ke dalam kemejaku.

Baiklah.. semua tubuhku sudah di kuasai para gadis-gadis cantik ini. Aku hanya bisa mengikuti permainan mereka. Kubiarkan mereka menjamahi tubuhku. Bahkan mulai memegang juniorku dari balik celanaku. Tidak mau kalah, aku yang sedari tadi sudah merengsang menyusupkan tanganku ke dalam kaos Bonney di sela-sela ciuman kami. Ia sedikit bergejolak dan berdesis saat jemariku meraba punggungnya yang halus bin mulus. Margareith dan Tashigi yang melihat wajah merona Bonneypun tertawa histeris. Mereka menuangkan segelas bir dan bersulang satu sama lain menunggu giliran. Bisa kurasakan, semua orang seakan tidak peduli dengan apa yang sedang kami lakukan. Padahal kami telah bermesum di depan umum. Tapi, ini lah Pub. Semuanya sibuk berhentai ria di depan orang banyak. Tidak ada rasa malu atau keberatan, karena kepuasan adalah yang terpenting saat ini.

Bisa kurasakan desah Bonney makin menjadi saat jemariku mulai berangsur ke dadanya yang gempal dan kenyal. Ia menarik krah kemejaku dan kembali menciumku liar.

PRANGGGGG

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pecahan kaca dari sofa sebelah. Aku dan Bonney yang sedang asyik tidak mengindahkan bunyi itu. Kami masih sibuk dengan urusan kami berdua. Namun, lain dengan Tashigi dan Margareith yang langsung berdiri dan bergabung dengan kerumunan orang untuk melihat kejadian itu.

Apa yang terjadi?

**TBC**


	2. Miss Unfortunate

**Yohohoho! Gue kembali nih… sekali lagi gue ingetin,**

**Ini FF sumpah OOC banget! Dan juga Gaje plus Garing bukan main! Banyak kata-kata yang nggak sesuai dengan EYD. Dan akan membuat loe pada yang benci cerita OOC pengen muntah berak bacanya. Mau terus baca, LANJUT AJA.. Tapi kalau nggak suka, ya udah NGGAK USAH BACA!**

**Berhubung gue adalah author baru, tolong kasih gue saran / pendapat! Cz kata-kata di FF gue salah mulu, makanya gue butuh review! Review positif maupun negative gue terima. Tapi asal jangan keterlaluan aja! Oke?**

**Oea, gue cinta banget ama pairing Zoro-Robin-Law.. Jadi loe pada yang juga suka pairing itu, buat FF yang banyak tentang mereka ya! Hoho *Ngarep***

**Oke.. just check it out!**

**HAUNTED : MISS UNFORTUNATE**

**AUTHOR'S POV**

" LAW! " Teriak seorang gadis berambut raven kepada sepasang muda-mudi yang sedang mesum (layaknya yang dilakukan Zoro dan Bonney barusan).

Lintas, Law yang tadinya sedang berciuman dengan Alvidapun menghentikan ciuman itu dan menoleh pada gadis yang memanggilnya tadi.

" Robin? " Ucap Law sedikit kaget

" Jadi selama ini kau menghinatiku? " simpul gadis bernama Robin itu kalem

" Memangnya kau pikir bagaimana? " Tanya Law tersenyum licik dan kembali bercumbu dengan Alvida.

Robin menekur cukup dalam, rasa malu menghantui dirinya. Terdengar bisik-bisik orang sekeliling yang memojokkannya. Merasa tidak tahan, Robin mengepal erat tangannya. Air matanya hendak jatuh ke pipi, tapi ia menahan air mata itu dan bersikap lebih tegar.

" TRAFALGAR LAW! MULAI HARI INI KITA PUTUS! " Teriak Robin menggelegar

" Kau pikir aku takut putus denganmu hah? Aku bisa mencari wanita yang lebih cantik darimu,tahu! " Ujar Law tidak mau kalah

" Huh! Maksudmu mencari wanita perek seperti dia? "

" HEI! JAGA UCAPANMU YA! " Teriak Alvida yang merasa terhina. Sedangkan Law memegang tangan kekasihnya itu guna menahannya agar tidak terlibat perkelahian dengan Robin.

" Kau itu memang perek, kan? Semua orang di pub ini tahu! Jadi untuk apa merasa tersinggung begitu? "

" ROBIN! HENTIKAN! " Teriak Law emosi

" Apa yang harus ku hentikan? Bukan aku yang memulai permainan ini, bukan? "

PRANGGG

" BERANINYA KAU! "

TAKK

Seketika, dengan hitungan detik kepala Robinpun telah dilumuri darah segar akibat pukulan botol bir yang sudah dipecahkan Alvida barusan. Semua orang yang melihat aksi itupun berteriak histeris. Bahkan, Zoro yang tadinya sibuk bermesum ria pun menghentikan aktivitasnya.

" Zoro.. kau mau kemana? " desis Bonney menahan tangan Zoro karena tidak terima ditinggal begitu saja

" Sepertinya ada kejadian yang lebih menarik! " Jawab Zoro dan segera menyusup ke kerumunan orang itu guna melihat peristiwa yang sedang terjadi.

" _Ck.. sialan_! " Batin Bonney kesal

**.**

**.**

" RASAKAN ITU! HAHAHA " Tawa Alvida puas melihat Robin yang terdiam dengan darah yang makin membanjiri kepalanya.

Slurp~

Robin menjilat darah di dahinya sembari tersenyum licik. Alvida dan semua orang yang melihatnyapun shock bukan main.

" Kau tidak akan bisa membuatku bungkam dengan botol rongsokan seperti itu! Sekali Perek, maka selamanya akan menjadi perek! " Ucap Robin kalem

" DASAR WANITA JALANG! RASAKAN INI! " Teriak Alvida kali ini menjambak rambut Robin

" AKH! LEPASKAN AKU! "

BUKKK

Tiba-tiba sebuah tendangan mendarat ke perut Alvida. Spontan gadis berambut hitam panjang itupun terjatuh ke pecahan kaca yang ia buat tadi.

" ALVIDA! " Teriak Law cemas dan langsung menghampiri Alvida

" Aw~ sakit~ " rengek Alvida mendapati luka di sikutnya.

" Kau… BERANINYA KAU MEMBUAT GADISKU CEDERA! DASAR WANITA PEMBAWA SIAL! " Teriak Law kepada Robin

" _Law_? " Batin Robin shock mendengar ucapan Law barusan. Bagaimana bisa kekasihnya sendiri berkata seperti itu padanya? Dan lagi, Law lebih membela gadis itu ketimbang dirinya. Padahal selama ini Law selalu memberlakukan Robin lembut dan bahkan tidak pernah melukai hatinya. Sampai-sampai saking lembutnya Law, Robin sangat mempercayainya dan sangat mencintainya. Namun, tak dapat disangka-sangka, Kenapa Law tega memberlakukan dirinya seperti itu?.

" Baiklah… kalau aku memang pembawa sial, aku tidak akan muncul dihadapanmu lagi! Terima kasih atas semua perhatianmu selama ini! Aku menghargainya! "

TAP TAP TAP

Segera saja, setelah mengucapkan kata perpisahan itu Robinpun berlalu meninggalkan Law. Semua orang yang melihat keoptimisan Robinpun berdecak kagum dan terpesona akan keberanian gadis itu. Mereka berbisik satu sama lain, sedangkan Law hanya diam tanpa kata memandang punggung Robin yang mulai hilang dari pandangannya.

Zoro yang melihat keadaan Robin merasa iba dan diam-diam mengikutinya. Namun, tiba-tiba saja Bonney, Tashigi beserta Margareith datang dan menahan Zoro.

" Zoro-kun.. kau mau kemana? " Tanya Bonney menatap Zoro dalam

" Maaf ya… sepertinya aku ada urusan mendadak! Bye..bye! " Ucap Zoro dan langsung berlalu mengejar Robin

" ZORO! " Teriak ke-3 gadis itu, tapi Zoro tidak mendengarnya dan hanya berlari mengejar Robin yang sudah keluar dari pub.

Setelah berunding dengan Nami barusan, Sanjipun memutuskan mencari Zoro untuk mengajaknya pulang dan membantu Nami menyelidiki gadis berambut pink yang dikenal bernama Perona tadi. Namun, setelah sekian lama mencari, Sanji tidak jua menemukan pria berambut hijau itu. Bosan mencari di lantai 1, Sanjipun naik ke lantai 2. Namun, ia cukup kaget dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi di lantai itu. Bercak darah dan pecahan botol berserakan dimana-mana, pelayan Pub juga tampak masih repot membersihkan lantai tersebut. Serta beberapa orang gadis tampak menggerutu dan penuh amarah di ujung sana.

" _Apa yang terjadi_? " Batin Sanji penasaran

" Sial! Berani-beraninya si Zoro itu meninggalkanku sebelum memuaskanku! Huh! Dasar tidak bertanggung jawab! " Ujar Bonney melempar-lempar kacang yang di piring ke lantai

" Gara-gara cewek tadi sih! Ngapain juga nyari sensasi di sini! " Timpal Tashigi sembari meneguk birnya

" Bener tuh! Cewek jalang itu pake nyari sensasi sih! Makanya Zoro jadi ketarik dan memutuskan mengejarnya dan menelantarkan kita seperti ini! " Omel Margareith

" Hei! Kau tahu dari mana dia mengejar wanita jalang itu? " Tanya Tashigi heran

" kau jangan bodoh dong! Jelas-jelas Zoro pergi dari kita tepat saat gadis itu pergi! Positif dia pergi menghampiri gadis itu,dong! "

" Hei hei hei! Ada benernya juga sih! Tapi memangnya Zoro mengenalnya? "

" Mana ku tahu! " jawab Margareith angkat bahu

" _Oh~ Jadi si marimo itu pergi mengejar gadis yang menghancurkan lantai 2 pub ini? Huh.. sejak kapan dia jadi play boy begini?_ " Batin Sanji geleng-geleng kepala

" Hua~h.. baiklah.. kalau gitu aku pulang duluan aja! Untuk apa pusing-pusing kalau si marimo sendiri sedang bersenang-senang! " Oceh Sanji santai dan berlalu meninggalkan pub.

**ZORO'S POV**

Aku terus mengikuti gadis yang (kalau tidak salah) bernama Robin tadi ke gang yang cukup sempit di dekat pub. Entah kenapa, ia benar-benar sangat menarik dan membuatku penasaran. Ia sangat berani dan kuat, tapi kurasa dengan keadaan seperti sekarang ini, ia sangat membutuhkan pertolongan. Melihat jalannya yang mulai oleng dan tidak seimbang, aku makin iba dan tidak tega membiarkannya berjalan lebih jauh. Ia memegang kepalanya yang dari tadi masih mengeluarkan darah segar, entah pusing atau sejenisnya, ia menghentikan langkahnya dan berjongkok sambil bersandar pada dinding gang. Spontan aku mempercepat langkah dan berdiri di depannya. Ia yang tadinya menekur, mengangkat kepala dan menatap ke arahku.

ZIIINGGGGG

Suasana menjadi begitu hening dan sunyi. Aku bisa melihat jelas warna bola matanya yang berwarna biru indah. Matanya yang sayu dan seolah memancarkan rasa kesepian membuat tanganku tergerak ingin menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi gadis itu. Tapi segera kuurungkan niatku saat seketika gadis itu menutup matanya dan terkulai lemas dengan tubuh tersandar ke dinding gang.

**TBC**


	3. Shocked

**Yohohoho! Gue kembali lagi… sekali lagi diingetin,**

**Ini FF sumpah OOC banget! Dan juga Gaje plus Garing bukan main! Banyak kata-kata yang nggak sesuai dengan EYD. Dan akan membuat loe pada yang benci cerita OOC pengen muntah berak bacanya. Mau terus baca, LANJUT AJA.. Tapi kalau nggak suka, ya udah NGGAK USAH BACA!**

**Berhubung gue adalah author baru, tolong kasih gue saran / pendapat! Cz kata-kata di FF gue salah mulu, makanya gue butuh review! Review positif maupun negative gue terima. Tapi asal jangan keterlaluan aja! Oke?**

**Oea, gue cinta banget ama pairing Zoro-Robin-Law.. Jadi loe pada yang juga suka pairing itu, buat FF yang banyak tentang mereka ya! Hoho *Ngarep***

**Oke.. just check it out!**

…

**HAUNTED : SHOCKED**

**AUTHOR'S POV**

KREKK

Zoro membuka pintu kamarnya dengan kaki, lalu masuk ke dalam rumah dan segera menghampiri sofa yang terletak di ruangan tengah.

BRUKK

Iapun meletakkan tubuh Robin yang sedari tadi ia gendong dengan hati-hati.

" HUAH~ ternyata dia berat juga! " Omel Zoro sembari melirik Robin yang tertidur di atas sofa.

" Ngg.. " Lirih Robin sembari memperbaiki tidurnya

Zoro menghela nafas berat,

" Teganya laki-laki itu memperlakukan wanita seperti ini! " Ucap Zoro tanpa sadar mengelus rambut Robin. Lalu berangsur ke pipinya.

" Tsk… "

Tiba-tiba saat tangan Zoro menyentuh pipi Robin yang memar, Robin meringis kesakitan. Zoro yang melihatnyapun berinisiatif mengobatinya.

Beberapa menit kemudian,

Zoro telah mengobati luka bekas pukulan botol bir di kepala Robin, ia juga telah memasangkan perban yang membeliti kepala gadis itu. Kini tinggal membersihkan wajahnya dari bercak-bercak darah. Mula-mula Zoro menyentuh pipi Robin dengan kain yang sudah dibasahkan dengan air panas guna meredakan memar di wajahnya.

" Jangan! "

Tiba-tiba Robin mengigau dan reflek menahan tangan Zoro. Zoro cukup kaget dan terdiam. Lalu menatap Robin dalam,

" Jangan… jangan… jangan paksa aku melakukannya! Aku takut! " Lirih Robin dengan air mata membasahi wajahnya

Zoro terpana,

" _Apa yang sedang ia mimpikan? Kenapa begitu terlihat menyedihkan_? " Batin Zoro

" Jangan… kumohon… aku takut! Aku tidak berani… Hiks…"

Robin terus mengigau dan mencengkram tangan Zoro semakin kuat.

" Nona… hei.. bangunlah! Apa kau baik-baik saja? Hei.. " Zoro mencoba membangunkan Robin, tapi gadis itu tetap tidak membuka matanya.

Zoro menatap Robin dalam, entah kenapa, semacam perasaan ingin melindungi gadis didepannya itu berkecamuk di hatinya. Padahal mereka baru bertemu, tapi entah kenapa Zoro merasa begitu dekat dan harus melindungi gadis itu. Bukan hanya karena kasihan, tapi bumbu-bumbu cintapun mulai menggerogoti hatinya. Ya.. inilah yang disebut dengan Cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Kring Kring Kring

Tiba-tiba telepon rumah Zoro berbunyi. Ia pun tersadar dari lamunan dan menghampiri telepon. Lalu mengangkatnya.

" Ya? "

" Oi Marimo brengsek! Kau lagi dimana? Kita ada masalah besar nih! "

" Kau alis pelintir ya? Masalah apaan? "

" Dasar bodoh! Pokoknya ini masalah besar! Tidak bisa dibicarakan lewat telepon! Pokoknya sekarang juga kau sebutkan dimana kau berada! Aku akan segera ke tempatmu untuk merundingkannya! "

" Orang aku di rumahku kok! "

" Oh baiklah! Kalau gitu aku tancap gas ke sana! "

" Ah.. ta.. "

Tut Tut Tut

Belum sempat Zoro menuntaskan ucapannya, Sanji sudah menutup telepon duluan.

" Aish.. dasar alis pelintir kurang ajar! " Omel Zoro meletakkan genggaman telepon rumahnya kasar.

**.**

**.**

Ting Tong Ting Tong Es Ton Tong…

KREKK

" Silakan masuk! " Ucap Zoro jutek setelah membukakan pintu

" Ya! Aku tahu! " balas Sanji ikut jutek sembari masuk ke dalam rumah

Zoropun menutup kembali pintunya, lalu menguncinya.

" Ada apa sebenarnya? " Tanya Zoro sembari mengekori Sanji yang berjalan menuju ruang tengah

" Tadi Rayleigh-sama menelponku! Katanya ada lapo….. UWAAAAAA! SIAPA ITU? " Teriak Sanji tiba-tiba saat menyadari ada seorang gadis di atas sofa.

" Oh.. dia gadis di pub tadi! Aku membawanya pulang karna kasihan! " Jawab Zoro santai

" Hei Marimo! Jangan-jangan… kau dan dia… "

" Oi! Jangan berpikiran negative dong! Aku tidak akan pernah melakukan hal itu tanpa kemauan ke-2 belah pihak,bego! "

" Tapi mana tahu saja kau melakukannya! Orang dia secantik itu! " Ucap Sanji sembari menghampiri Robin

" Hei! Jangan menganggunya! " Tegur Zoro mendahului Sanji

" Baiklah, sepertinya kita hampir melupakan sesuatu! Tujuanku datang kesini adalah tentang CPBuster! " Ucap Sanji serius

" Apa? Maksudmu CPBuster berulah lagi? "

" Begitulah! Lantas, apa kita bisa bicara ditempat lain? " Tanya Sanji mengerling Robin yang tertidur di sofanya

" oh.. tentu saja! " Jawab Zoro mengerti dengan isyarat mata yang diberikan Sanji, yaitu jangan-bicara-didepan-gadis-ini.

**.**

**.**

" Tadi aku bertemu dengan Nami di Pub! Dia baru saja menyamar sebagai pelayan disana! "

" A..apa? Pelayan? Jangan-jangan pelayan yang bertengkar dengan pelanggan tadi? "

" Ya, begitulah! " Jawab Sanji santai

" Sudah kuduga! Lalu, apa tujuan ia menyamar begitu? " Tanya Zoro heran

" Dia sedang mencari informasi tentang Perona si Negative Hollow! "

" Oh.. lalu apa dia mendapatkan informasinya? "

" Tentu saja! Bukan Nami-swaaaan~ namanya kalau gagal dalam hal beginian! Dia berhasil mendapatkan Handphone gadis itu dengan mudah! Dan kau tahu apa? Isi dari Handphonenya merupakan sebuah informasi besar bagi kita! "

" Memangnya apa isinya? " Tanya Zoro penasaran

" Lihat saja sendiri! " Ucap Sanji sembari mengeluarkan beberapa lembar foto dari tasnya ke tangan Zoro. Zoropun mengamati foto-foto itu.

" Bangunan? " Tanya Zoro heran menyadari isi foto itu hanyalah gambar bangunan belaka

" Ya.. itu memang bangunan! Apa kau tahu itu gambar bangunan apa? " Tanya Sanji sembari menyulut rokoknya

" Hmm… Ini kan Stadion Thriller Bark! Lalu apa hubungannya? " Kata Zoro blo'on

" Lalu.. apa kau tahu acara apa yang akan dilakukan di stadion itu dalam waktu dekat ini? " Tanya Sanji mulai membantu Zoro berpikir

" Hng… Kalau tidak salah sih 2 hari lagi disana akan diungkapkan semua rahasia tentang CPBuster oleh mantan anggota teroris itu,bukan? "

" Yap! Tepat sekali! Nah, sekarang coba kutanya padamu! Apa tidak mencurigakan kalau seorang gadis yag disinyalir sebagai anggota dari CPBuster itu menyimpan foto arsitektur stadion di seluruh album fotonya? "

" Tentu saja iya mencurigakan! " Ujar Zoro baru mengerti

" Bingo! Nah, Dengan begini, bisa kita pastikan kalau mereka sedang merencanakan sesuatu pada stadion itu! "

" Maksudmu mereka ingin meledakkan stadion itu untuk membungkan mulut mantan kelompok mereka itu, bukan? " Ujar Zoro pasti

" Ya..begitulah! Dan satu lagi, CPBuster selalu melakukan peledakan dengan cara Bom bunuh diri! Jadi pasti ada seseorang yang akan meledakkan bom itu di stadion! Untuk itu, kita harus secepatnya mencari siapa kali ini yang mereka utus! "

" Ya.. aku tahu! Tapi bagaimana caranya kita mencari informasi siapa yang akan melakukan bom bunuh diri itu? "

" Tenang saja, Nami-swaaaaN~ dan yang lain sedang mencario informasinya kok! "

" Oh.. baguslah! "

_Where are you? I need You_

_Don't leave me here on my own_

Tiba-tiba Handphone Sanji berbunyi, iapun mengangkatnya.

" Ya? "

" Sanji-kun! Kita mendapatkan informasi baru tentang si calon bom bunuh diri itu! Disinyalir dia adalah seorang mahasiswi di universitas Ohara. Namanya Nico Robin! Segera aku akan mengirim fotonya! Dan sebaiknya kau dan Zoro mulai beraksi mencarinya malam ini juga! Ini perintah langsung dari Rayleigh-sama! "

" Ya. Aku mengerti! "

" Baiklah, kami juga akan memulai dari sini! Berhati-hatilah! "

Tut Tut Tut

Sanji menghela nafas lega. Lalu menatap Zoro dengan senyuman simpulnya.

" Kenapa? " Tanya Zoro heran

" Sudah kubilang, Nami-swaaaan memang pintar! Kali ini kita sudah mengetahui siapa yang akan meledakkan stadion itu! " Ucap Sanji bangga

" Siapa? "

" Seorang mahasiswi di Universitas Ohara, Nico Robin! "

Sontak, mendengar nama itu, Mata Zoro terbelalak besar.

" Ni..Nico Robin? " Ulangnya shock

**TBC**

**Sudah kubilang, FFku ini Gaje bukan main!**

**Mungkin reader pada bingung, ini masalahnya kok nggak jelas! Tapi inilah, kalo nulis nggak konsen, hasilnya jadi jelek gini. Tapi tetep di RnR ya…**

**Oya, aku balas Reviewnya pake nama " ZorBin".**

**Jadi kalo ada yg balas review kalian dengan nama diatas, itu adalah aku. Karena balas Review Cuma bisa sekali sih, makanya pake nama lain aja. Hehe ^^v**


	4. A Grudge Of The Demon Girl

**Yohohoho! Gue kembali lagi… terus gue ingetin,**

**Ini FF sumpah OOC banget! Dan juga Gaje plus Garing bukan main! Banyak kata-kata yang nggak sesuai dengan EYD. Dan akan membuat loe pada yang benci cerita OOC pengen muntah berak bacanya. Mau terus baca, LANJUT AJA.. Tapi kalau nggak suka, ya udah NGGAK USAH BACA!**

**Berhubung gue adalah author baru, tolong kasih gue saran / pendapat! Cz kata-kata di FF gue salah mulu, makanya gue butuh review! Review positif maupun negative gue terima. Tapi asal jangan keterlaluan aja! Oke?**

**Oea, gue cinta banget ama pairing Zoro-Robin-Law.. Jadi loe pada yang juga suka pairing itu, buat FF yang banyak tentang mereka ya! Hoho *Ngarep***

**Oke.. just check it out!**

…

**HAUNTED : A GRUDGE OF THE DEMON GIRL **

**ZORO'S POV**

Apa aku salah dengar?.

Ya.. ku rasa aku salah dengar. Tidak mungkin gadis sepertinya akan melakukan hal itu. Aku tahu ia patah hati, tapi hal itu baru terjadi malam ini. Lagian walaupun ia ingin mengakhiri hidupnya, untuk apa ia harus repot-repot menjadi calon bom bunuh diri?. Ini cukup hanya dengan meminum racun atau loncat dari gedung,bukan!

Aish.. ada apa dengan otakku?

Kenapa aku malah berpikir sejauh itu?. Setidaknya di dunia ini tidak hanya ada seorang gadis bernama Robin,bukan?. Masih banyak Robin-Robin lainnya. Lagian belum tentu nama lengkap gadis itu Nico Robin. Mungkin nama mereka hanya sama, tapi orangnya berbeda. Ya.. kuharap begitu.

"Oi! Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Celetuk si alis pelintir menyadarkanku

"B..Bukan apa-apa!" Ucapku berusaha serilex mungkin

"Baiklah.. kita hanya punya waktu lebih kurang 31 jam! Untuk itu kita harus mulai beroperasi dari sekarang! Aku akan pergi melapor pada Rayleigh-sama terlebih dahulu! Dan kau… cobalah mencari informasi lebih lengkap tentang gadis itu!"

"Ya.. aku mengerti!" Jawabku seadanya.

Si alis pelintir menepuk bahuku, lalu tanpa blablabla iapun berlalu meninggalkanku.

BLAM

Suara dentuman pintu yang cukup keras membuatku berpikir bahwa Si alis pelintir tampak tergesa-gesa. Bisa kupastikan saat ini ia langsung pergi ke markas untuk menghadap pada Rayleigh-sama. Tapi aku…, aku yang seharusnya juga mulai bergerak untuk mencari informasi tentang si calon bom bunuh diri itu malah lebih memilih untuk diam. Padahal aku sudah berjanji pada si alis pelintir untuk ikut bergerak sekarang juga.

Ku tatap jam yang tergantung di dinding, jarumnya menunjukkan pukul 3 subuh. Seharusnya saat ini aku sedang berhentai ria dengan 3 gadis di pub tadi, tapi karena masalah yang diawali gadis berambut raven tadi, aku terpaksa diam dalam keheningan seperti ini. Hari liburku terbuang sudah, padahal aku ingin bersenang-senang. Mana lagi sekarang sudah datang masalah baru, aku makin tidak bisa istirahat. Ya.. beginilah pekerjaan kami, siang maupun malam sama saja, kami tetap harus berkerja kapanpun perintah dari atasan datang. Dan kami juga harus siap siaga.

Tanpa sadar, aku sudah berdiri di depan gadis yang baru saja aku bawa dari pub tadi. Wajah tidurnya sangat cantik dan elegan. Keadaannyapun sudah cukup terlihat membaik dari pada tadi. Aku menghela nafas lega. Tersirat di benakku, kalau ia sudah bangun, aku akan memastikan siapa ia sebenarnya. Karna… entah kenapa, aku memang mencurigai gadis ini. Walau aku baru mengenalnya, tapi aku yakin ia adalah seorang gadis yang misterius. Dengan melihat sikapnya di Pub tadi, aku juga yakin dia adalah seorang gadis yang pemberani dan bertekad kuat. Alasan itulah yang membuatku makin mencurigai gadis ini. Setidaknya, untuk menjadi seorang calon pelaku bom bunuh diri, keberanian dan tekad kuat adalah yang terpenting, bukan!.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat akan sesuatu,

"Kenapa aku tidak memeriksa KTPnya saja?"

Tanpa berpikir panjang, akupun mengaruk kantong jaket gadis itu, berharap akan menemukan kartu identitasnya, tetapi aku malah menemukan lembaran uang yang sangat banyak dan tebal.

Apa dia orang kaya?

Akh… apa yang sedang kupikirkan?, Bukan saatnya memikirkan uang.

Akupun kembali mencari di kantong lainnya, tapi hasilnya sama, aku hanya menemukan lembaran uang yang sangat banyak, tapi anehnya, tiada dompet ataupun lainnya.

Aneh!

Akhirnya ku putuskan untuk beralih pada kantong jeansnya, tapi…

"Apa baik jika aku memeriksa kantong jeansnya yang pasti ketat itu? Bisa-bisa aku menyentuh bagian intim tubuhnya" Fikirku ragu

"Akh! Kenapa otakku ngeres gini? Sial!"

Akupun menepuk jidadku, lalu Tanpa pikir panjang, kumasukkan tanganku ke dalam kantung jeans gadis itu, dan…

"Bingo! Aku berhasil menemukannya!"

Ku tatap selembar kartu di tanganku, ya,, hanya selembar kartu, tiada yang lain lagi. Ini semacam kartu mahasiswa. Kucoba membaca identitasnya, matakupun spontan terbelalak saat menyadari siapa gadis itu.

"Ja..jadi memang dia! Nico Robin dari Universitas Ohara?.."

Tanganku tiba-tiba melemas, kartu itupun terjatuh dari peganganku.

Kring Kring Kring

Tiba-tiba suara telepon rumah dari kamarku mengalihkan perhatianku.

Aku cukup terdiam sejenak saat menyadari apa-benar-ini-suara-telepon?. Ya.. siapa yang menelponku malam-malam begini?.

Sanji? Rayleigh? Atau Nami? Atau rekanku lainnya?

Tapi tidak mungkin mereka. Mereka tidak akan pernah menelponku dalam situasi genting seperti sekarang lewat telepon rumahku. Mereka pasti akan langsung menelpon ke telepon genggamku.

Siapa itu?

Kring Kring Kring

Suara telpon rumahku terus memekakkan telinga, akhirnya kuputuskan pergi ke kamar untuk mengangkat telepon itu.

"Halo?"

"Apa kabar Zoro sang pemburu dari agen Baroque Work?"

Spontan, Ucapan si penelpon itu berhasil membuatku speechless dan terbelalak shock.

Kenapa orang ini bisa mengetahui identitasku? Bukankah tiada satupun orang yang mengetahui jobku selain teman-temanku di Baruque Work?. Orang tuaku saja tidak tahu kalau aku adalah seorang agen rahasia. Sial..

Orang ini pasti bukan orang biasa. Bisa jadi ia adalah musuh kami.

"Siapa ini?" Ku coba bertanya dengan suara yang tenang

" Huhuhu... Tidak perlu ku perkenalkan diriku padamu! Yang jelas, ku peringatkan.. jangan ikut campur dengan masalah gadis yang kau bawa pulang itu! "

DEG

Ucapan si penelpon tak dikenal itu berhasil membuat jantungku berdetak tidak terkontrol. Bagaimana bisa ia tahu kalau aku membawa gadis bernama Robin itu pulang?. Jangan-jangan….

Spontan, aku menyibakkan gorden jendela, sehingga langsung menghadapkanku pada halaman depan rumahku yang cukup besar.

TING

Sekilas tampak seorang gadis berambut kuning sedang berdiri di depan rumahku. Sebuah senyuman licikpun terpampang jelas di wajahnya.

"Jangan mencari gadis itu lagi,sayang! Hahahaha"

Seiring dengan gelegar tawa gadis itu (dari telepon), iapun menghilang dibalik malam yang gelap dengan sekejap.

Bisa kurasakan mulut dan mataku masih terbuka lebar saking shocknya.

Gadis itu… pasti sudah menjagai rumahku sedari tadi. Dan ia mungkin telah membuntutiku sedari Pub tadi.

" Sial! " batinku kesal

Tapi.. tunggu dulu…

Ucapan terakhirnya tadi…

"_Jangan mencari gadis itu lagi,sayang"_

Itu berarti.. Nico Robin….

BRAKK

Segera saja aku berlari keluar kamar menuju ruang tengah tempat Robin berbaring tadi. Dan…

Apa yang ku lihat saat ini sungguh mengejutkan.

Robin yang tadi masih terbaring di atas sofa itu, …

…..Telah menghilang…

"SIAAAAAAALLLLL!" Teriakku menggema.

Gadis di depan rumahku tadi pasti sengaja mengalihkan perhatianku, dan diam-diam anggotanya menculik Nico Robin dari dalam rumahku! Sungguh aksi yang sangat sempurna dan tersusun secara rapi.

Sekarang aku yakin, kalau gadis itu memang special. Ia tidak seperti gadis biasa lainnya. Ia diawasi, seolah ia tidak boleh kabur dari seseorang. Dan kuyakin ia memang adalah Nico Robin, si calon bom bunuh diri itu.

"Nico Robin.. aku tidak akan melepaskanmu!" Sumpahku pada diri sendiri

**.**

**.**

**AUTHOR'S POV**

"Ini foto gadis itu! " Ucap Nami sembari menyodorkan selembar foto pada masing-masing rekannya yang sedang duduk mengelilingi meja berbentuk lingkaran yang biasanya menjadi meja perundingan rahasia di Baraque Work.

Zoro yang juga mendapat foto itu memungutnya,

"_Jadi benar dia! Huh_!" Batin Zoro tersenyum sinis saat melihat seorang gadis berambut raven yang sedang membaca buku di dalam foto itu.

"Acaranya akan dimulai besok pada pukul 10.00 pagi, Untuk itu kita tidak boleh lengah. Kita harus segera menemukan gadis itu sebelum ia memulai aksinya! Presiden telah mengutus penjagaan yang sangat ketat di lokasi, Tim penjinak bom juga sudah di siapkan. Tapi kita tetap harus waspada. Intinya, hari ini juga kita harus menemukan gadis itu!" Ujar Rayleigh sang ketua organisasi.

"Tapi Rayleigh-sama, kenapa Pemerintah tidak membatalkan acara pengakuan ini saja? Dan melakukannya di tempat yang tertutup dan sangat rahasia! Kenapa harus di depan umum?" Intruksi Franky yang merupakan seorang ahli pelacak di organisasi.

"Tidak ada gunanya semua ini di cancel! Kalau pemerintah terus mencancelnya, yang ada CPBuster akan lebih semena-mena dan keburu menghancurkan Negara ini. Dan lagi, walaupun acara ini dicancel, kapanpun hari H-nya, mereka akan tetap melakukan hal yang sama. Mengutus seseorang untuk menggagalkan acara itu! Kemudian, satu lagi.. Kau bilang lakukan di tempat tertutup? Hal itu malah akan membuat waktu kita tersia-sia. Kau tahu system politik Negara kita yang kotor,bukan? Bisa-bisa semua orang akan di suap oleh ketua CPBuster yang diprediksi adalah salah seorang dari golongan Dewan pemerintah Negara ini. Untuk itu, masalah ini harus segera diusut, agar si ketua CPBuster itu tidak menyalahgunakan kedudukannya di pemerintahan dan membumi hanguskan Negara ini terlebih dahulu! " Terang Rayleigh membuat tegang semua yang ada di ruangan

"Ya.. Memang susah sih memiliki musuh yang merupakan orang dalam pemerintahan, tapi setidaknya kita akan segera membongkar siapa dalang semua ini bukan?" Kata Sanji membuat suasana yang tegang berubah menjadi santai kembali

Rayleigh tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kau percaya diri sekali, Sanji!" Timbrung Usopp sang Sniper menepuk pundak Sanji

"Yayaya! Dari pada menghabiskan waktu untuk hal seperti ini, sebaiknya kita segera berpencar sekarang juga! Kita sudah tahu tugas masing-masing,bukan! Lagian aku lapar nih~!" Celetuk Luffy sang poker face mengusap perutnya.

"BUKAN SAATNYA MEMIKIRKAN PERUT! " Teriak seisi ruangan dengan gigi setajam hiu kepada Luffy

"Eu~h.. aku sungguh lapar~" Gerutu Luffy melemas

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu kita sudahi rapat hari ini! Semoga kalian bisa menemukan gadis itu dengan cepat dan menggagalkan rencananya! Ya.. walaupun kita sama-sama tahu kalau saat ini gadis itu pasti tidak sendirian. Ia pasti dijaga ketat oleh orang-orang kuat suruhan CPBuster. Dan malah mungkin sekarang gadis itu tidak bisa berkeliaran lagi, ia pasti sudah berada di tempat perakitan bom itu! Jadi kusarankan pada kalian, Jangan senonoh.. berhati-hatilah! Lakukan yang terbaik! Aku dan Nami akan memantau kalian dari markas bersama kru lainnya! Mengerti?"

"MENGERTI!" Kata seisi ruangan dengan semangat menggebu-gebu

**.**

**.**

**ROBIN'S POV**

Sejumlah orang bermantel hitam panjang mengiringi langkahku menuju ruang bawah tanah tempat markas besar CPBuster berada. Seorang pria bertubuh jangkung yang ku kenal bernama Lucci berjalan di depanku guna menuntun ke arah mana aku harus berjalan. Koridor tempat kami berjalan saat ini sangat panjang dan luas. Itu terbukti karena perjalanan panjang yang kami lakukan. Sekitar 4 menit kemudian, kamipun telah sampai di depan sebuah pintu yang sangat besar dan tinggi yang berukirkan gambar 3 ekor naga.

TAP

Lucci menghentikan langkahnya. Aku beserta pengikut lainnya ikut berhenti.

"Masuklah! Bos Chrocodile ingin bicara denganmu!" Ucap Lucci memberikan jalan padaku

Tanpa menjawab, akupun maju untuk membuka pintu itu.

KREKK

Pintu terbuka, dan apa yang sedang menantiku di dalam sana?

Chrocodile yang sebulan lalu ku temui di tebing untuk bernegosiasi, sedang duduk dengan angkuhnya di kursi kebesarannya yang sangat besar dan mewah. Ia menyulut cerutunya yang besar, lalu tersenyum licik menatap kedatanganku.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, Nico Robin!"

"Tsk.. sudah kubilang aku tidak akan berkhianat!" Jawabku berusaha tenang, padahal hatiku cukup bergetar berhadapan secara langsung seorang diri dengan tuan yang pastinya licik ini.

"Baguslah! Sudah seharusnya begitu. Karena aku sudah membayarmu mahal,bukan?"

"Uang bukanlah alasan kenapa aku melakukan hal ini! Kau sendiri tahu itu,bukan?"

"Yayaya! Aku tahu semua kemelut hidupmu. Kau melakukannya karena memang ingin membunuh Aokiji, mantan anggotaku yang menghianatiku dengan cara membeberkan semua rahasia CPBuster di stadion Thriller Bark besok,bukan!"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan ia yang menghianati kau dan organisasimu, tapi aku melakukannya untuk membalaskan dendam ibuku yang ia bunuh hanya karena ingin menikah lagi dengan wanita jalang sahabat ibuku sendiri! Lebih tepatnya aku ingin membunuh orang itu dengan tanganku sendiri. Walaupun itu berarti aku harus mati!" Ucapku dengan amarah yang menggebu-gebu saking bencinya kepada ayahku yang notabenenya adalah teroris terkemuka dari CPBuster. Tapi karena tertangkap dan dipenjara di Imple Down (penjara terkejam di abad ini)., ia malah menghianati organisasinya dengan mendeklarasikan semua system kerja CPBuster kepada semua orang. Dan alhasil, nantinya akan membuat CPBuster runtuh dan Chrocodile di eksekusi. Karena notabenenya yang merupakan ketua teroris yang berhasil membunuh ratusan nyawa lewat ledakan-ledakan besar yang merugikan pemerintah bermilyar-milyar rupiah banyaknya.

"Bravo-Bravo! Aku suka cara pikiran picikmu itu! Kau sangat mirip dengan Ayahmu!"

"DIA BUKAN AYAHKU! " Teriakku marah

"HAHAHAHA! Bagaimanapun kau membantahnya, tapi kau memang anaknya Aokiji. Kau tidak bisa mengelak dari kenyataan itu. Darah licik ayahmu telah bersatu dengan darahmu, bagaimanapun juga kau tetap adalah anaknya!. HAHAHAA!

"DIAM! JANGAN MENYEBUT NAMA PRIA ITU LAGI!" Teriakku menutup telinga

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Suara tawa itu terus menguasai pikiranku,padahal aku sudah menutup rapat telingaku. Bayangan masa-masa sulit hidupku saat ditinggal ibu kembali menghantuiku. Masa dimana semua orang mengasingkanku, memanggilku anak haram, mencoba membunuhku karena aku bermain dengan anak mereka, mencoba menghilangkan keperawananku, dan lainnya. Sampai saat itu, aku bertemu Trafalgar Law, kekasih yang sangat kucintai. Tapi ia malah juga menghianatiku. Semua orang disekelilingku menghianatiku. Aku benci semua ini. Untuk itu, apa gunanya aku hidup lagi?. Tiada seorangpun yang bisa kupercayai..Inilah akhir hidup dari seorang anak iblis.

Besok.. kupastikan si anak iblis akan sirna dari muka bumi ini dengan tenang.

**TBC**

**Yahaha..**

**Gaje banget kan?**

**Tapi tetep di RnR ya ^^'v**


	5. The Truth

**Yohohoho! Gue kembali lagi dan lagi… **

**Sebelumnya gue mau ngucapin makasih banyak buat Sugar Princess yang rela mereview FF jelek gue ini. Karena dia juga,aku semangat ngenext ni FF. Hoho**

**Makasih banyak ya Sugar-san.^^**

**Btw, gue slalu ingetin dan ingetin,**

**Ini FF sumpah OOC banget! Dan juga Gaje plus Garing bukan main! Banyak kata-kata yang nggak sesuai dengan EYD. Dan akan membuat loe pada yang benci cerita OOC pengen muntah berak bacanya. Mau terus baca, LANJUT AJA.. Tapi kalau nggak suka, ya udah NGGAK USAH BACA!**

**Berhubung gue adalah author baru, tolong kasih gue saran / pendapat! Cz kata-kata di FF gue salah mulu, makanya gue butuh review! Review positif maupun negative gue terima. Tapi asal jangan keterlaluan aja! Oke?**

**Oea, gue cinta banget ama pairing Zoro-Robin-Law.. Jadi loe pada yang juga suka pairing itu, buat FF yang banyak tentang mereka ya! Hoho *Ngarep***

**Oke.. just check it out!**

…

**HAUNTED : THE TRUTH  
><strong>

**AUTHOR'S POV**

Tampaklah seorang laki-laki berambut hijau dan 3 buah anting di telinganya sedang menyusuri koridor lantai 2 Universitas Ohara. Langkahnya yang tampak tergesa-gesa menandakan ia sedang memiliki keperluan penting yang harus segera diselesaikan.

TAP

Tiba-tiba laki-laki itu menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah pintu yang berukirkan tulisan 'Ruang Archaelogist'. Ia menjulurkan tangan untuk membuka pintu itu,

KREKK

Pintu terbuka, Semua orang yang berada di ruangan itupun menoleh padanya. Zoro tidak memperdulikan tatapan-tatapan tajam yang mengarah padanya, ia hanya focus pada tujuan utamanya. Menemukan si Calon bom bunuh diri itu secepatnya.

"Hei,Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kata seorang dosen yang sedang mengajar di ruangan itu sembari menghampiri Zoro yang sibuk celingukan mencari keberadaan Robin

Tapi Zoro hanya bungkam tidak mengacuhkan sang dosen. Semua mahasiswa/I terlihat saling berbisik-bisik melihat tindakan Zoro.

Menyadari tidak ada sosok Robin di dalamnya, Zoropun segera berbalik dan berlalu meninggalkan ruangan itu.

BLAM

Pintu tertutup cukup keras, semua mahasiswa/I hanya terdiam menyaksikan tindakan Zoro yang membuat penasaran itu. Sedangkan sang dosen, tiba-tiba meninggalkan ruangan dan mengejar Zoro.

"JIMBEI-SAMA!" Teriak para mahasiswa/I di ruangan itu kaget melihat Jimbei yang tiba-tiba pergi.

**.**

**.**

**ZORO'S POV**

Sial, ternyata benar dugaanku. Gadis itu sudah tidak masuk kelas lagi. Saat ini dia pasti sudah bersama dengan Baroque Work. Sialan~!

DRAP DRAP DRAP

"HEI ANAK MUDA!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara langkah kaki menghampiriku dari belakang. Akupun menghentikan langkah dan berbalik, ternyata orang yang memanggilku tadi adalah dosen di ruang Archeologist tadi. Ia memperlambat langkahnya dan berdiri di hadapanku. Suara nafasnya yang tidak teratur membuatku yakin kalau dia sudah berusaha mengejarku sedari tadi.

"Siapa kau?"

"Aku adalah Jimbei, dosen pembimbing di kelas Archaelogist!"

"Lalu?"

"Tadi, kau seperti sedang mencari seseorang! Kau mencari Nico Robin,bukan?"

Spontan aku terbelalak mendengar ucapan pria jangkung dan gendut itu.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Tanyaku heran

"Hm.. kau datang ke kelasku seperti ingin mencari seseorang, tetapi saat ku rasa kau tidak menemukan orang itu,makanya kau pergi begitu saja. Sedangkan yang sedang tidak hadir saat ini hanyalah Nico Robin. Karena itulah aku tahu kau sedang mencarinya."

"Oh.. tapi.. apa kau tahu dimana dia saat ini?" Tanyaku spontan

Laki-laki paruh baya itu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan wajah menyesal.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak tahu pasti dimana keberadaannya! Makanya aku mengejarmu ingin meminta pertolongan!"

"Tolong apa?"

"Jika kau sudah bertemu dengannya, tolong hubungi aku ke nomor ini!" Kata laki-laki itu menyodorkan sebuah kertas berisi nomor ponsel ke tanganku.

"Memangnya kau ada perlu apa dengannya?" tanyaku sembari memasukan kertas tadi ke dalam saku

"Ada sebuah masalah yang harus kuluruskan padanya! Kalau tidak,ia pasti akan melakukan hal yang akan membuat orang-orang celaka!" Ucap laki-laki bernama Jimbei itu menunduk.

Apa maksud ucapannya?. Kenapa ucapannya itu seolah mengisyaratkan kalau dia sangat mengenal Nico Robin? Jangan-jangan…

"Hai.. Kau tahu kalau Robin adalah calon bom bunuh diri,ya?" Tanyaku tersenyum sinis. Jimbei mengangkat kepalanya, lalu menatapku dengan mata shock.

"Ba..bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Karena aku adalah agen rahasia! Aku berniat membatalkan rencananya! Jadi cepat beritahu aku dimana ia sekarang sebelum ia benar-benar melakukannya!"

"A..aku kan sudah bilang tidak tahu dimana keberadaannya!" Jawab pria itu gagap

"Ah…iya juga ya! Tapi setidaknya kau bisa mengantarku ke tempat tinggalnya kan?"

"Tentu!" Jawab Jimbei mengangguk

"Baiklah,kalau begitu ayo cepat antar aku kesana!"

"Hm.."

Jimbei mengangguk, lalu kamipun segera berlalu menuju rumah Nico Robin.

**.**

**.**

**Di perjalanan menuju rumah Robin,**

"Beritahu aku apa saja yang kau ketahui tentang Nico Robin!" Kataku sembari menyetir mobil

"Baiklah, Nico Robin adalah mahasiswi terpintar di kelasku. Ia sangat tertarik dengan sejarah, tapi ia juga sangat pendiam dan tipe gadis yang tertutup. Ia tidak memiliki teman, kesehariannya hanya dijalani dengan seorang diri. Ku dengar kabar, Ibunya telah meninggal karena dibunuh oleh ayahnya. Sehingga membuat ayahnya menjadi buronan. Tapi datang kabar lain, yang mengatakan bahwa ayahnya adalah salah satu anggota dari Teroris Baroque Work yang sangat terkenal. Sehingga membuat para pasukan makin ingin menangkapnya. Dan akhirnya suatu hari ayahnya berhasil ditangkap, dan dipaksa untuk membuka rahasia teroris terbesar itu di depan semua masyarakat. Robin pernah berkata padaku,kalau ia ingin membunuh Aokiji,ayahnya itu dengan tangannya sendiri. Karena ia ingin membalaskan dendam ibunya! Karna itulah ia melakukan hal ini!"

"Hmm… lalu… apa masalah yang harus kau luruskan itu?"

"Itu.. sebenarnya.. aku adalah mantan Baraque Work juga!"

CIIIIIIITTTTTT

Tanpa sadar aku mengerem mendadak, sehingga membuat goncangan keras pada tubuh kami.

"Huah! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kita bisa mati tahu!" Ujar Jimbei cemas

"Hei.. jadi kau juga bagian dari mereka!"

"Aku ini hanya mantan.. sudah tidak Baroque Work lagi!"

"Baiklah.. apapun itu, jelaskan padaku sekarang juga!" Kataku mulai tenang dan kembali menyetir

"Aku dan Aokiji adalah teman. Suatu hari ia pernah berkata padaku kalau ia ingin mengundurkan diri dari Baraque Work dan ingin memulai hidup baru dengan keluarganya. Tapi Chrocodile yang tidak terima kepergian Aokiji malah menjebaknya dengan membuat seolah-olah Aokiji berselingkuh dengan sahabat istrinya. Hal ini membuat Nico Olvia, istri Aokiji marah dan ingin menceraikan Aokiji. Tapi malang, suatu malam saat Nico Olvia sedang sendiri di rumahnya, Chrocodile datang dan membunuh Nico Olvia. Aokiji yang kembali pulang saat kejadian itu memergoki Chrocodile dan berniat membunuhnya karena telah membunuh istrinya. Tapi, Chrocodile berhasil lolos. Dan malahan memfitnah Aokiji membunuh istrinya karena polisi menemukan sidik jari Aokiji di pisau yang dipakai Chrocodile untuk membunuh Nico Olvia. Padahal pisau itu dipegang Aokiji karena ingin membunuh Chrocodile. Makanya sejak kejadian itu, Aokiji menjadi buronan. Tapi suatu hari Aokiji dapat ditangkap, dan momen itupun dimanfaatkan oleh Aokiji untuk membongkar semua borok Chrocodile! Nah, hal yang ingin ku sampaikan pada Robin adalah kebenaran bahwa ayahnya bukanlah orang yang membunuh ibunya. Jadi dia tidak perlu melakukan hal bodoh itu." Terang Jimbei sedih

"Sial.. jadi dugaan kami selama ini benar! Bahwa ketua organisasi Baraque Work itu sebenarnya adalah Chrocodile,si calon Presiden Jepang saat ini. Sialan!" Umpatku kesal

"Ya.. dia memang sialan! Karena itulah kita harus segera menghancurkannya! Sebelum ia bertindak lebih jauh lagi! Kalau Aokiji berhasil membuka borok Chrocodile, maka ia akan menyelamatkan Negara kita. Karena Chrocodile telah merencanakan sebuah rencana licik untuk menghancurkan negeri ini! Jadi kita harus bertindak cepat!"

"Ya.. aku tahu! Lebih baik segera mencari Robin dulu sebelum dia menghancurkan stadion itu!" Kataku serius dan mengemudikan mobil secepat kilat.

BUUUUUUUMMMMMMMM *Ngebut*

**.**

**.**

"Ini adalah rumahnya! Ayo kita periksa, mungkin ada sebuah petunjuk yang mengatakan dimana dia berada saat ini!" Kata Jimbei sembari membuka paksa pintu rumah Robin

Zoro hanya mengangguk.

KREKK

Pintupun berhasil terbuka, mereka berduapun masuk ke dalam rumah itu. Tapi di lain sisi, tanpa disadari, seseorang memantau mereka. Orang itu mengeluarkan Handphonenya, lalu menghubungi seseorang.

"Agen Rahasia berambut hijau itu datang dengan si penghianat Jimbei!" Katanya tersenyum licik.

**TBC**

**Gimana? Apa terlalu berbelit-belit?**

**Ya.. otak lagi nggak fungsi nih. Jadi malas mikir. Hoho**

**RnR aja ^^**


	6. The Explotion

**Yohohoho! Gue kembali lagi dan lagi… **

**Sebelumnya gue mau ngucapin makasih banyak buat Sugar Princess & Moist Fla/Cheeky n' hyuu-sukanolongin yang rela mereview Fic jelek gue ini. Karena kalianlah, gw jadi semangat ngenext ni FF. Hoho**

**Btw, gue slalu ingetin dan ingetin,**

**Ini FF sumpah OOC banget! Dan juga Gaje plus Garing bukan main! Banyak kata-kata yang nggak sesuai dengan EYD. Dan akan membuat loe pada yang benci cerita OOC pengen muntah berak bacanya. Mau terus baca, LANJUT AJA.. Tapi kalau nggak suka, ya udah NGGAK USAH BACA!**

**Oke.. just check it out!**

…

**HAUNTED :THE EXPLOTION  
><strong>

**AUTHOR'S POV**

"Anak muda, apa kau menemukan sesuatu?" Tanya Jimbei yang melihat sikap aneh Zoro

"Ini… siapa anak kecil ini?" Tanya Zoro gemetaran menunjuk foto seorang bocah yang sedang tersenyum ramah di samping ibunya.

"Itu foto Robin waktu kecil! Memangnya kenapa?"

"Di..dia… " Ucapan Zoro terputus saat ia kembali mengingat kejadian 15 Tahun lalu,

**FLASHBACK**

"Ayah…Ayah mana? Uwaaa.. aku tidak mau ada di sini! Aku mau pulang~" Rengek Zoro kecil dibawah pohon sakura yang terletak di taman kota.

Tiba-tiba seorang anak perempuan yang terlihat lebih besar setahun dari Zoro kecil menghampirinya,

"Hai! Kamu mencari ayahmu ya?" Tanya anak perempuan berambut raven itu sedikit merukuk ke Zoro kecil (yang duduk di bawah pohon).

"Ng?" Zoro bocah menghentikan tangisnya dan mendongak menatap anak perempuan itu heran.

"Ayo Kita cari ayahmu sama-sama!" Ajak anak perempuan itu tersenyum ramah sembari menjulurkan tangannya pada Zoro kecil.

Zoro kecil membersihkan air matanya, lalu ia menjabat tangan anak perempuan itu dan berdiri.

"AYO!" Kata Zoro kecil bersemangat

Anak perempuan itu tersenyum, lalu merekapun meninggalkan pohon sakura itu dengan bergandengan tangan dan tertawa gembira.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"_Jadi anak perempuan yang waktu itu adalah Nico Robin_?" Batin Zoro tanpa sadar tersenyum lembut menatap figura yang terpampang di dinding itu.

Jimbei yang melihat wajah polos Zoro terpana,

"_Kenapa ia menatap foto Robin dengan mata selembut itu?_" Batin Jimbei heran

SREKK

Tiba-tiba muncul sekelebat bayangan dari kaca jendela, Jimbei yang menyadarinya segera menoleh ke sumber bayangan. Sekilas, tampak seorang pria berambut afro sedang menodongkan moncong pistol (dari luar jendela) ke arah kepala Zoro, spontan saat pria itu memetik knop pistolnya, Jimbei meloncat ke depan Zoro untuk membentenginya, Zoro menatap Jimbei heran,

"Hei.. Apa yang kau laku…."

DHUPPP

Ucapan Zoropun terputus saat sebuah timah panas bersarang di dada kiri Jimbei. Zoro terbelalak shock, ia segera menangkap tubuh Jimbei yang akan ambruk,

"JIMBEIIIIIII!" Teriak Zoro shock

"Sial!" Umpat si penembak tadi sembari kabur meninggalkan rumah itu.

Zoro menoleh ke jendela, ia yakin barusan ada seseorang yang sedang memperhatikannya. Ia ingin mengejar orang itu, tapi dibatalkan karena kondisi Jimbei yang sekarat.

"JIMBEI! JIMBEI! JAWAB AKU!" Teriak Zoro kembali focus pada Jimbei sembari menggoncang-goncang tubuhnya.

Tapi Jimbei tidak menjawab, ia hanya memuntahkan banyak darah dari mulutnya. Zoro berpeluh dingin, sigat ia pun mencabik ujung kaosnya, lalu menekan dada Jimbei yang bolong dengan kain itu guna menghentikan pendarahan.

"ARGGGGHHHH!" Teriak Jimbei kesakitan

"Jimbei, bertahanlah! Sekarang juga, aku akan membawamu ke Rumah sakit!" Kata Zoro tergesa-gesa sembari membopong Jimbei untuk bangkit

"Ti…dak.." Lirih Jimbei lemas dan melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Zoro

"Jimbei! Dengarkan aku! Kita harus cepat menghentikan pendarahanmu!" Kata Zoro berusaha meyakinkan Jimbei

"Tidak...itu hanya akan membuang waktumu… cepat.. cepat kejar orang tadi… dia… Uhuk…dia pasti tahu dimana keberadaan…Nico Robin…Uhuk Uhuk.." Ucap Jimbei terbatuk-batuk sembari memuntahkan darah di mulutnya

"TAPI…."

"Batalkan niat Robin… ku mohon…" Sergah Jimbei makin lemas

Zoro menutup matanya dan berpikir keras, lalu tanpa babibupun ia segera bangkit dan berlalu mengejar si penembak berambut afro tadi.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Di sela larinya, Zoro menghubungi Sanji lewat mini earphone yang telah dimiliki oleh masing-masing anggota Baraque Work. Ia meminta pria berambut kuning itu untuk mengirim ahli medis guna menyelamatkan Jimbei.

"_Ya.. aku mengerti_!"

Ucapan Sanji barusan membuat Zoro sedikit lega. Berpikir keadaan Jimbei akan baik-baik saja, Zoropun memfokuskan perhatiannya kepada misinya lagi.

"_Nico Robin…Tunggu aku!_!" Batin Zoro sembari mempercepat langkahnya saat melihat pria berambut afro tadi sedang naik ke atas mobil limoushine hitam yang terparkir di pinggir jalan.

**Di lain tempat**, Sanjipun ikut bergerak menuju ke TKP bersama ahli medis (Yang diketuai oleh Chopper, dokter khusus agen Baraque Work). Sedangkan Luffy, Franky dan Usopp, mereka berjaga-jaga dengan menyamar sebagai pemulung & pedagang asongan di depan pintu Stadiun. Alih-alih, jika ada sedikit saja hal mencurigakan, maka mereka akan beraksi. Sementara itu, Rayleigh & Nami mengawasi mereka dari markas Baraque Work.

**.**

**.**

TI NUT TI NUT TI NUT.. *Bunyi Ambulance*

Sanji telah tiba di TKP dengan sebuah ambulance (Beserta ahli medis). Ia segera mendobrak pintu, dan tampaklah Jimbei sedang terbaring di lantai.

"CEPAT LAKUKAN PERTOLONGAN!" Teriak sembari menghampiri Jimbei dengan perawat lainnya. Sanjipun ikut menghampiri Jimbei guna memastikan keadaannya, tapi di pertengahan jalan, perhatiannya teralihkan pada lantai yang sedang ia pijakan.

Sanji terdiam, ia mundur beberapa langkah,

NGIIIKK

"Suara itu…" Batin Sanji menebak-nebak suara barusan. Namun, masih belum yakin, ia pun maju selangkah,

NGIIIKK

Suara itu terdengar lagi. Sanji makin penasaran, akhirnya ia bersujud di lantai dan menempelkan telinganya ke lantai yang terbuat dari batu mar-mar itu.

Tik… Tik… Tik…

Sekilas, bunyi yang terdengar samar-samar seperti detak jarum jam itu membuat mata Sanji terbelalak. Rokok yang tadi berada di bibirnya, terjatuh ke lantai.

"_Jangan-jangan….ini…?_"

Tik Tik Tik Tik

Bunyi itu mulai berdetak lebih cepat dari tadi. Sanjipun menatap ke arah segerombolan ahli medis yang masih sibuk merawat Jimbei dengan tatapan panik. Segera saja, Iapun bangkit dari lantai dan berlari menghampiri segerombolan perawat itu.

"CEPAT TINGGALKAN RUMAH INI! ADA BOM!"

Mendengar teriakan Sanji barusan, Para perawat itu menoleh ke arah Sanji dengan mata terbelalak lebar, Dan tanpa babibu, merekapun ikut berlari berhamburan ke luar rumah. Sedang Sanji, ia menyempatkan diri untuk membopong tubuh Jimbei dan membawanya keluar.

Tik Tik Tik TIK TIK TIK

Bunyi itu semakin terdengar jelas dan berdetak cepat. Sanji & Jimbei masih berada di ambang pintu, sedangkan Para perawat yang ketakutan sibuk menyelamatkan diri masing-masing dan meneriaki 'bom' kemana-mana, Para warga sekitar yang melihatnyapun ikut panik dan berhamburan menjauhi rumah itu. Sampai saat itu, dalam keadaan SLOW MOTION,

"TI-AAA-RAAAAAAAA-PPP!" Sanji berteriak sambil berancang-ancang meloncat ke udara berharap dengan sedikit melayang akan mempercepat langkahnya menjauhi bom itu. Para warga yang berdiri cukup jauh dari TKP menatap momen itu dengan pandangan harap-harap cemas. Sampai saat itu….

DHUAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah ledakan besar memantulkan pecahan material rumah ke segala arah. Kobaran api yang cukup besarpun mencurat ke luar rumah dan menjalar mengejar Sanji.

BRUUUKKKK

Sanji dan Jimbei (Yang tak sadarkan diri) terbanting ke tanah, sedangkan kobaran api menjalar di atas mereka.

"ARGGGGGHHHHH!" Sanji berteriak kesakitan mendapati panas api yang bahkan mampu membuat kulitnya terkelupas.. Tapi itu hanya berlangsung selama 8 detik. Sampai saat itu, kobaran api tersebut menyurut dengan sendirinya, dan berubah menjadi sekepulan asap yang sangat tebal.

**.**

**.**

RAR RAR RAR

"GAWAT! ADA SEBUAH LEDAKAN TERJADI DI DAERAH TEQUILA WOLF!" Teriak Nojiko, staff pengawas agen Baraque Work (selain Nami) panic sambil bangkit dari bangkunya dan mendekatkan matanya ke layar monitor.

Nami yang sedang berbicara dengan Rayleighpun segera menghampiri Nojiko.

"NANNNI?" Teriak Nami & Rayleigh kaget sembari melihat ke monitor yang menunjukkan lokasi ledakan.

"Gawat! Saat ini Sanji sedang berada di TKP. Dia pasti terkena ledakan itu!" ujar Nojiko panic

"CEPAT AKTIFKAN EARPHONENYA!" Teriak Rayleigh tegas

Nojiko mengangguk, lalu ia kembali ke meja pengawas dan memasang earphonenya.

"SANJI.. SANJI! SANJI-KUN! APA KAU MENDENGAR KU? SANJI? JAWAB AKU!" Teriak Nojiko panic. Tapi tiada balasan, yang terdengar hanya suara gaduh dan berisik.

"AKH~ SUARA ITU TERLALU BISING! AKU TIDAK BISA MENDENGAR APAPUN!" Teriak Nojiko membuka Earphone yang membuat bising telinganya

BRUUKK

Tiba-tiba Nami terduduk, matanya terbelalak, tubuhnya bergetar. Tanpa terasa air mata membasahi pipinya.

"NAMI-CHAN!" Teriak Nojiko khawatir melihat keadaan Nami

"Sa…Sanji…" Desis Nami tidak kuat membayangkan apa yang terjadi pada rekannya itu.

"JANGAN PANIK! SANJI TIDAK AKAN MATI BEGITU SAJA! AYO CEPAT ULANGI HUBUNGI DIA! AKU AKAN SEGERA BERGERAK KE TKP" Teriak Rayleigh sembari menyisipkan pistolnya ke pinggang

"YES SIR!" Teriak Nojiko tegas dan kembali memasang earphonenya.

**.**

**.**

**SANJI'S POV**

"nji… Sanji…"

Suara itu… terdengar jelas di telingaku. Seseorang memanggil-manggil namaku. Akupun membuka mata mencoba melihat sumber suara. Ternyata seorang pria yang aku yakin adalah Dokter Chopper sedang berteriak panic kepadaku sembari menekan-nekan perutku. Apa yang ia lakukan?...

"HAH! SANJI! AKHIRNYA KAU BANGUN JUGA! SYUKURLAH!" Teriak tampak lega

Aku berusaha bangkit dari tidurku, ikut membantuku. Ku tatap sekeliling, bangunan yang barusan ku masuki telah rata dengan tanah. Suasana sekelilingpun terlihat ramai dan sangat berisik. 2 orang polisi tampak memasangkan Police Line di sekeliling rumah itu. Tiba-tiba, aku teringatkan sesuatu.

"Dimana pria berbaju kimono itu?" Tanyaku kepada Dr. Chopper

"Tenang saja. Dia sudah ditangani oleh Dokter-dokter senior dan dilarikan ke Rumah sakit!" Jawab tenang

Aku ikut menghela nafas lega.

"_Syukurlah… untung aku masih bisa membawanya keluar! Kalau tidak, saksi kunci dari kasus ini mungkin tidak ada lagi_!" Batinku lega

"ZZZT…nji….Sanji…"

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara lagi, seseorang sedang memanggilku. Tapi itu bukan suara lagi. Suara itu.. berasal dari…

"Earphoneku!" Kataku baru sadar saat melihat earphoneku yang terjatuh ke rumput. Akupun segera memasang earphone itu.

"YA! AKU DISINI!" Teriakku kepada orang diseberang

"HUA! SANJI.. JADI KAU MASIH HIDUP! SYUKURLAH! NAMI-SAN.. SANJI BAIK-BAIK SAJA!"

"HEI..HEI! TENTU SAJA AKU BAIK-BAIK SAJA,BODOH!" Teriakku kesal kepada orang di seberang yang kuyakin adalah Nojiko

"SANJI-KUN!"

Kali ini suara di seberang berubah, dan aku yakin ini adalah suara Nami.

"Nami-san?"

"BODOH! AKU MENCEMASKANMU BODOH!" Teriak Nami memekakan telingaku. Aku terbelalak shock,

Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Nami-san mencemaskanku?

Tiba-tiba aku tersenyum, di seberang sana terdengar suara isak tangis Nami yang menjadi-jadi.

"Nami-san… aku tidak akan mati sebelum aku membahagiakanmu!" Ucapku mencoba menenangkannya

"KAU BODOH!" Teriak Nami mengataiku dari seberang sana.

Aku hanya tersenyum geli. Tak kusangka, Walaupun selalu galak padaku, ternyata Nami peduli padaku.

"Mellorine~"

**.**

**.**

**AUTHOR'S POV**

BRAAAAKKK

Zoro yang berhasil menangkap penembak berambut afro tadi menahan tubuh pria itu ke tembok.

"AKH~ SAKIITTT~ ADUDUDUDUH!" Teriak pria berambut afro itu kesakitan saat Zoro memilin tangannya ke belakang dan menekannya cukup keras.

"Beritahu aku dimana Nico Robin!" Bisik Zoro ke telinga pria yang dikenal bernama Brook itu

"YOHOHOHO! Tidak akan~" Jawab Brook bersikokoh

"Baiklah… kalau begitu terima ini!"

BUGHHH!

Zoropun menghempaskan kepala Brook ke tembok. Sehingga membuat pria itu tidak sadarkan diri.

"_Kalau kau tidak mau mengatakannya! Maka aku akan memaksa kau mengatakannya!"_ Batin Zoro sembari menggendong tubuh Brook menuju markasnya.

**TBC**

**Aduh-aduh… Ternyata Zoro ama Robin masih lama ya ketemunya. Gw yg buat cerita aja kagak tahu kapan mereka bisa ketemu lagi. Jiahahaha**

**#PLAK**

**Don't Forget 4 RnR ^^v **


	7. Limit

**Yohohoho! Gue kembali lagi dan lagi… **

**Sebelumnya gue ucapin lagi makasih banyak buat Sugar Princess & Moist Fla/Cheeky n' hyuu-sukanolongin yang rela mereview Fic jelek gue ini. & Malahan juga bersedia memberi saran kepada Author amatiran ini. Karena kalianlah, gw jadi semangat ngenext ni FF terus. Hoho**

**Btw, gue slalu ingetin dan ingetin,**

**Ini FF sumpah OOC banget! Dan juga Gaje plus Garing bukan main! Banyak kata-kata yang nggak sesuai dengan EYD. Dan akan membuat loe pada yang benci cerita OOC pengen muntah berak bacanya. Mau terus baca, LANJUT AJA.. Tapi kalau nggak suka, ya udah NGGAK USAH BACA!**

**Oke.. just check it out!**

**HAUNTED : LIMIT  
><strong>

…

**Markas Baraque Work**

**19 Jam sebelum Pengakuan**

Zoro membopong tubuh kurus Brook ke dalam ruangan gelap yang didalamnya tersedia 2 buah kursi dan sebuah meja tempat introgasi biasa dilakukan. Pria jangkung berambut afro itu membuka matanya perlahan saat menyadari suasana yang tadinya terang menjadi gelap gulita seketika.

BRUKK

Tiba-tiba Zoro menghempaskan tubuh Brook ke atas kursi. Spontan Brook yang sudah kritis memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya.

"UHUK..UHUK!"

"Cuih! Keadaanmu sangat memprihatinkan! Apa gunanya kau setia pada bosmu kalau kau hanya akan menderita sendiri begini! Lebih baik kau beritahu aku dimana Nico Robin, maka setelah itu hukumanmu akan kuperingan! Bagaimana?" Tawar Zoro tersenyum sinis

"Jangan membohongiku,bodoh! Aku tidak akan tertipu begitu mudah dengan kata-kata murahanmu itu!" ujar Brook sambil menyeka bercak darah di sekeliling mulutnya.

Zoro menghela nafas, bermaksud agar emosinya tidak ikut terpancing keluar. Karena jika itu terjadi, maka bisa saja pria jangkung didepannya itu akan keluar dari ruangan ini sebagai mayat.

"Aku ini bukan tipe pria pembohong tau! Jika kau memberitahuku dimana posisi Robin saat ini, kami akan segera bergerak untuk menggagalkan niatnya. Jika kami berhasil, secara tidak langsung kau itu sudah berjasa menyelamatkan Negara ini. Makanya hukumanmu akan lebih ringan. Memangnya kau tidak mau hidup tentram apa? Hidup layaknya orang-orang normal!"

"Tsk.. memangnya kau sendiri hidup layaknya orang-orang normal,hah?"

"Setidaknya aku berada di pihak yang benar! Sedangkan kau,.. kau itu jelas berdiri di pihak yang salah.! Hidupmu tidak ada artinya lagi. Kau bekerja untuk orang yang licik. Ia menjadikanmu anjing peliharaannya dengan mengutusmu mencabut satu persatu nyawa orang-orang yang tidak bersalah. Cobakan pada dirimu sendiri, andai saja orang yang paling kau cintai mati dengan tak wajar, bukankah itu sangat menyakitkan!" terang Zoro

Brook terdiam. Ia menekur cukup dalam merenungkan apa yang barusan dikatakan pria berambut hijau itu. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Zoro memang benar menurutnya. Karena, Apa gunanya ia hidup kaya kalau batinnya sendiri tidak tentram?.

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah memikirkannya?" Tanya Zoro melihat sikap Brook yang lebih tenang.

"Ck.. Tidak kusangka aku akan memberitahukannya juga padamu!"

Seketika seuntai senyuman mengambang di wajah Zoro saat perkataan Brook barusan mengisyaratkan bahwa ia akan mengatakan keberadaan Robin saat ini.

"Baiklah! Katakan dimana tempatnya!" Ujar Zoro mendekatkan wajahnya ke Brook. Brook menelan ludah,

"Tempatnya adalah di Markas bawah tanah CPBuster, daerah Logue Town!"

"Sial.. Ternyata markasnya sangat dekat dengan stadion itu! Huh! Lalu dimana pintu masuk ke ruangan bawah tanah itu?" Tanya Zoro mendesak Brook

"Pintu itu terletak di dalam bangunan tua bekas kebakaran dekat stadion itu! Kau tinggal masuk ke sana. Dari pintu, melangkah sebanyak 9 langkah, lalu lantai yang sedang kau pijakan itu adalah pintunya. Kau injak lantai itu sebanyak 3 kali, nanti otomatis lantai yang ada didepanmu akan membentuk sebuah tangga ke dalam tanah yang menghubungkanmu ke Markas besar CPBuster. Tapi kuperingatkan, penjagaan di dalam markas itu sangat kuat, kau harus berhati-hati.." Terang Brook serius

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu aku langsung bergerak!" Kata Zoro sambil berlari ke luar ruangan.

"TUNGGU!" Tiba-tiba Brook menghentikan langkah Zoro,

"Ada apa?"

"Sebelum masuk ke koridor menuju pusat markas, akan ada sebuah gerbang besar yang menanyakan kode organisasi padamu. Maka, kau jawab saja 'Thousand Sunny'!. Apa kau ingat?"

"Thousand sunny?" Ulang Zoro

Brook mengangguk, Zoropun tersenyum.

"Baiklah! Aku pergi!" Teriak Zoro berlalu meninggalkan ruangan itu

BLAM

Terdengar bunyi pintu ruangan itu di tutup sangat rapat. Brook menghela nafas,

"_Ini memang adalah yang terbaik! Semoga dia berhasil_!" Batinnya berharap

**.**

**.**

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Terdengarlah langkah kaki Zoro yang terburu-buru menuju mobilnya.

KREK

Ia membuka pintu mobil, lalu masuk ke mobil itu dan segera mengemudikannya ke tempat tujuan.

Ditengah perjalanan, Zoro mengaktifkan earphonenya yang tersambung ke ruang Pengawas.

"Aku sudah tahu dimana posisi gadis itu!" Kata Zoro sambil menyetir

"BENARKAH? DIMANA ITU?" Teriak suara Nojiko dari seberang

"Di Markas Besar CPBuster yang terletak di Bangunan tua bekas kebakaran samping Stadion."

"HEI! JANGAN BERCANDA! MANA MUNGKIN BANGUNAN BOBROK ITU MENJADI MARKAS BESAR MEREKA!"

"Bangunan itu memang bukan markas besar mereka. Tapi, Bangunan itu adalah pintu masuk menuju markas CPBuster yang terletak di bawah tanah. Sekarang aku akan segera ke sana, kau persiapkan pasukan. Nanti jika aku memberi kode, maka lepaskan pasukan. Oya, aku akan membawa Usopp & Luffy bersamaku!"

"Baiklah.. Kalau begitu hati-hati!"

"Tentu saja. Tapi dimana Nami & Rayleigh? Kenapa aku tidak mendengar suaranya?" Tanya Zoro heran

"Saat ini mereka sedang di Rumah Sakit!"

"NANNI? Siapa yang sakit? Ah iya… Jimbei ya…"

"Bukan hanya laki-laki bernama Jimbei itu, tapi Sanji juga!"

"NANNI? Memangnya alis pelintir itu kenapa?"

"Ia terkena ledakan bom yang berasal dari rumah Nico Robin?"

"Hah? Bom di rumah Nico Robin? Lalu bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Sanji sih tidak apa-apa! Tapi Jimbei, sepertinya kita akan kehilangan saksi itu!"

"Dia sangat kritis ya?" Tanya Zoro berat

"Sepertinya begitu! Tapi bilang, dia akan baik-baik saja. Karena ia dirawat oleh yang senior itu!" Terang Nojiko

"Oh..aku mengerti! Baiklah, cepat kau beritahu Usopp & Luffy, sebentar lagi aku tiba di tujuan!"

"Ne!" Jawab Nojiko sigap

**.**

**.**

**Logue Town, **

**17 Jam sebelum Pengakuan**

CIIITTT

Zoro menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir trotoar yang terletak di depan bangunan tua yang dimaksud Brook tadi. Spontan Usopp, Luffy & Franky yang sedari tadi mengawasi stadion itupun melihat kedatangan Zoro (karena posisi Stadion & Bangunan yang dekat) menghampirinya.

"Jadi benar tempatnya ada di dalam bangunan itu?" Tanya Usopp menunjuk bangunan dengan dagunya karena telah diberitahu Nojiko barusan.

"Ya, laki-laki itu bilang begitu!"

"Lalu? Kenapa aku tidak ikut menyusup ke dalam?" Tanya Franky menunjuk dirinya sendiri

"Karena kau akan bertugas mengawasi dari luar!"

"Oh..aku mengerti!"

"Baiklah.. kalau begitu ayo kita segera masuk!" Celetuk Luffy berlalu duluan ke bangunan, Usopp & Zoro saling pandang, lalu seolah mengambil ancang-ancang, merekapun ikut berlari menuju bangunan.

"Good Luck,teman-teman!" Batin Franky sembari membawa mobil Zoro meninggalkan bangunan itu.

KREKK

Luffy membuka pintu bangunan yang rapuh itu dengan hati-hati. Tampaklah ruangan yang kosong, kotor dan gelap di depannya.

"Mana pintunya,Zoro?" Tanya Luffy heran

Zoro hanya diam. Ia melangkah pelan dari pintu sesuai instruksi dari Brook tadi.

"..9 TAP!"

Zoro menghentikan langkahnya di hitungan ke 9, Usopp & Luffy hanya terpana.

TAP TAP TAP

NGIIIIKKKKKK

Tiba-tiba setelah Zoro menginjak-injak lantai itu sebanyak 3 kali, lantai-lantai di depannya bergerak turun dan membuat sebuah tangga yang mengarah ke suatu tempat. Usopp & Luffy hanya ternganga.

"WOAH~ SUGOIIIIII!" Teriak Luffy dengan mata berbintang-bintang

"Ayo!" Kata Zoro memimpin jalan menuruni tangga itu. Usopp & Luffypun mengekor di belakang.

"Wuah~ besar sekali ruangan di bawah ini!" Kata Usopp memandang tempat yang sangat luas di sekelilingnya yang tampak seperti gua. Zoro hanya diam dan focus kedepan.

TAP

Tiba-tiba Zoro menghentikan langkahnya. Usopp & Luffy ikut berhenti.

"_Ini dia_!" Batin Zoro tersenyum angkuh

"Ada apa Zo…."

"_Shout The Code Of Organisation_!" Tiba-tiba ucapan Usopp terputus saat sebuah suara bergema dari gerbang itu.

"Su..suara apa itu?" Kaget Usopp & Luffy yang berpelukan karena kaget

Zoro maju selangkah ke depan, Usopp & Luffy hanya menatapinya,

"Thousand Sunny!" Ujar Zoro santai

"MATCH! You Are Allowed to Meddle in!"

NGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Tiba-tiba setelah suara itu merespon ucapan Zoro, pintu gerbang yang besar itupun terbuka lebar.

"Ayo!" Ajak Zoro sambil duluan masuk ke dalam gerbang itu.

"B..Baik!"sahut Usopp & Luffy ikut masuk

**TBC**

Oke oke… ceritanya kok lama amat ya kelarnya. Hoho

RnR,Please ^^v

Kalo bisa sisip ide juga ya.. hoho

**.**

**Mau coba balas review kayak gini, Boleh ya (?) hehe**

**Su-chan** Jadi kamu suka SanNa juga Su-chan.. syukurlah..

Aduh2, pada pusing ya baca ceritanya yang dibalik-balik n nggak lengkap, aku malah juga pusing *Nah lho?*. Habis, tiap aku mau ngenext FF ini, slalu aja ide nggak nyambung datang ke otakku sih, jadi begini deh hasilnya. Maaf ya jadi ngecewain gini FFnya. Kalo aku jadi reader mah, aku pasti juga bakal ngomen ceritanya yg nggak jelas gini. Inilah akibatnya kalo ngenext FF nggak baca ulang dulu, main publish aja. Mohon maaf ya.. Semoga aku tidak mengulangi kesalahan yg sama lagi.

**Cheeky n' hyuu **Iya Che-san (Asal manggil nama orang), setelah aku baca kembali FF ini, ternyata nggak jelas banget ya (?). Banyak part yg diSkip2, ceritanya jadi bertele-tele deh. Maaf ya ceritanya jadi ngecewain gini. Tapi makasih banget sarannya, aku akan berusaha lebih keras lagi *Cieileh*.

Sebenernya aku sekarang lagi ujian sekolah, makanya nggak sempat mereview ulang cerita ini. Habis ngetik, langsung dipublish dah. Nggak ada pengecekan ulang. Makanya jadi ancur gini. Nggak diedit2 sih. Mana buatnya Cuma sekitar 1 jam-an lagi. *Emang amatiran bgt dah*. Bikin cerita ini karena lagi nggak mood & malas belajar. Astaga, kok jadi curhat gini? Adeh2. Btw tentang panggilan itu, mending jangan panggil sempai deh, aku kan masih author kelas teri. Masih belum mengenal EYD maupun kata2 di KBI. Jadi banyak kata-kata ancur gitu. Dan lagi, sebenernya aku masih umur 16 taon (kelas 2 SMA), jadi berasa aneh gimana gitu kalo dipanggil Sempai. Hoho..

Oke, sekian aja dulu. Ternyata utk balas Review aku udh ngabisin 1 halaman . Hahay…

Don't Forget…. RnR


	8. Finally

**Yohohoho! Gue kembali lagi dan lagi… **

**Sebelumnya gue ucapin lagi makasih banyak buat Sugar Princess,Eleamaya-sempai & Moist Fla/Cheeky n' hyuu yang rela mereview Fic jelek gue ini. & Malahan juga bersedia memberi kritik & saran kepada Author amatiran ini. Karena kalianlah, gw jadi semangat ngenext ni FF terus. Hoho**

**Btw, gue slalu ingetin dan ingetin,**

**Ini FF sumpah OOC banget! Dan juga Gaje plus Garing bukan main! Banyak kata-kata yang nggak sesuai dengan EYD. Dan akan membuat loe pada yang benci cerita OOC pengen muntah berak bacanya. Mau terus baca, LANJUT AJA.. Tapi kalau nggak suka, ya udah NGGAK USAH BACA!**

**Oke.. just check it out!**

…

**Markas Baraque Work**

**16 Jam sebelum Pengakuan**

Setelah berhasil membuka gerbang utama menuju Pusat Markas CPBuster, Zoro, Usopp & Luffy bertemu dengan lorong yang sangat panjang dan gelap. Suasana lorong yang sunyi membuat Zoro dapat merasakan aura tidak nyaman disekelilingnya. Sedangkan Usopp yang terkenal sangat penakut pada hal mistis, memilih untuk memegang ujung kaos Luffy sembari menerawang seisi koridor dengan was-was.

TAP

Tiba-tiba Zoro menghentikan langkahnya, spontan Usopp & Luffy yang berjalan dibelakang Zoro ikut berhenti.

"Ada apa,Zoro?" Tanya Usopp bergema

"Ingat, penjagaan di dalam akan sangat kuat, kurasa kita tidak akan bisa mengalahkan mereka kalau hanya mengandalkan tenaga! Sebaiknya, kita lakukan penyamaran!"

"Hng.. Baiklah! Tapi bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Luffy blo'on

"Ikut aku!" Kata Zoro melanjutkan langkahnya

Setibanya di ujung lorong, Zoro merapat ke dinding dan mengintip keadaan didepan dengan hati-hati.

Tampaklah sebuah ruangan yang sangat luas dan dijagai sangat ketat oleh orang-orang berpakaian serba hitam dan berkacamata. Tubuh mereka sangat kekar dan untungnya saja tiada yang memegang senjata.

"Zoro…." Sahut Luffy yang heran melihat sikap was-was Zoro

"Hei, dengar! Disana ada sekitar 10 orang bodyguard, mereka tidak bersenjata, tapi jangan dianggap remeh. Kita harus bisa menumbangkan mereka semua tanpa terkecuali. Karena jika salah satu dari mereka lolos dan sempat mengadu, ini akan berdampak buruk bagi kita. Kalian mengerti?" Tanya Zoro dengan suara pelan sembari menoleh ke Usopp & Luffy yang dibelakangnya.

"Ya.. kami mengerti!" Jawab ke-2nya manggut-manggut.

"Baiklah, Ayo!" Kata Zoro sambil keluar dari tempat persembunyian dan menghadang para bodyguard itu. Diikuti oleh Usopp & Luffy. Merekapun berjalan dengan gaya gagah berani menghampiri para bodyguard CPBuster itu.

"HEI! SIAPA KALIAN?" Kata para bodyguard itu menghampiri ke-3 agen Baraque Work barusan.

"Kami bukan siapa-siapa! Kami hanya ingin…"

BUGHHH

Tiba-tiba Zoro mengakhiri kata-katanya dengan meloncat dan langsung menjudo seorang bodyguard yang berdiri di depannya. Para teman bodyguard itu kaget dan langsung menghampiri ke-3nya bersiap menangkap mereka. Terkecuali seseorang, yang malahan memilih mengaktifkan earphonenya dan bersiap melapor ke markas. Tapi, Usopp yang menyadarinya segera membidik dengan pistol biusnya.

BHUZZZZ

Bidikan Usopp tepat sasaran, peluru yang berbentuk jarum suntik dari pistol Usopp berhasil mengenai leher si Bodyguard, alhasil belum sempat bodyguard itu bicara, ia sudah pingsan duluan.

Di lain sisi, Zoro dan Luffy di kepung oleh 6 orang bodyguard yang terlihat licik dan kuat. Luffy dan Zoropun merapat dan memasang kuda-kuda bersiap melawan para bodyguard itu kapanpun mereka memulainya.

"HIYAAAATTTTTTT!"

Tiba-tiba seorang bodyguard yang di depan Luffy melompat ke atasnya dengan kepalan tangan besar yang bersiap meninju wajah Luffy, tapi sigat Luffy mengelak dan langsung menendang perut pria itu dengan cekatan.

BRUGHH

Bodyguard itupun terjatuh ke lantai. Melihat satu temannya gugur begitu mudah, ke-5 bodyguard yang lainnya langsung menyerbu bersamaan.

"HIYAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT~"

BUGGHHHBUGHH

Sigat Zoro meninju dagu 2 orang bodyguard yang meloncat ke arahnya dengan ke-2 tangannya, sehingga membuat ke-2 pria itu kembali melayang kebelakang dan terbanting ke tanah.

Luffy yang diserang oleh 3 orang sekaligus dihujami dengan tendangan-tendangan keras dan uncontrol, tapi ia dapat mengelak dengan lihainya, sampai saat itu, Luffy yang tersudut memilih salto di udara dan berputar sangat cepat seperti badai.

"HYAAAAAAAATTT!"

BUGHBUGHBUGH

BRUKK

Ke-3 bodyguard yang mengepungnya terkena hantaman kaki dan tonjokan sekaligus. Tidak sanggup bertahan, ke-3nyapun tepar dilantai dengan gigi yang retak dan mulut berdarah.

HUPP

Luffy mendarat dengan mulus.

Kini tinggal Usopp melawan 2 bodyguard lainnya. Ia mundur beberapa langkah saat ke-2 pria itu mulai menyudutkannya,

"Kau tidak akan bisa lari,penakut!" Ucap salah seorang dari mereka tersenyum licik

Usopp mengernyitkan dahinya, seumur hidup, panggilan penakut adalah panggilan yang sangat ia benci. Tidak terima dengan perkataan itu, Usopppun menodongkan pistol biusnya ke arah ke-2 pria itu.

"AKU BUKAN PENAKUT,BODOH!" Teriak Usopp kesal sembari menekan knop pistol, spontan ke-2 bodyguard itu takut dan mengelak. Tapi gagal, karena Usopp sudah mengunci targetnya,

BHUZZZZZZZ BHUZZZZZZZ

Ke-2 bodyguard itu berhasil tekena jarum bius di bahunya.

BRUKK

Mereka tepar di lantai dengan tak sadarkan diri.

"Shishishi.. Good Job!" Kata Luffy tertawa dan memberi jempol pada Usopp.

Usopp tersenyum pongah,

"Iya dooong~" Katanya bangga

"Hei! Ayo ambil pakaian para bodyguard ini. Kita menyamar sebagai mereka!" Celetuk Zoro sembari membuka baju seorang bodyguard yang pingsan

"Woah~ SUGOIIII~~" Kata Luffy yang merasa menyamar itu adalah hal yang keren.

**.**

**.**

Tampak Robin sedang duduk menekur di sebuah ruangan yang disediakan Chrocodile khusus untuknya. Tangannya di borgol ke belakang, sedang kakinya terikat dengan tali. Robin yang semestinya dilayani oleh Chrocodile dengan baik karena mengingat akan membantunya meledakkan Stadion, malah memilih menyekap Robin karena alasan takut wanita itu akan berubah pikiran dan memberontak.

KREKK

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu dibuka. Robin mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh ke pintu. Seorang gadis berambut pink tersenyum sinis kearahnya,

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, wanita bodoh?" Tanya gadis berambut pink itu sembari menghampiri Robin. Tapi Robin hanya bungkam dan kembali menekur.

"JAWAB AKU!" Bentak gadis itu sembari menenggadahkan kepala Robin

"Cuih~"

Tiba-tiba Robin meludahi wajah gadis itu. Perona yang merasa jijik dan direndahkan, spontan menampar wajah Robin.

PLAK

"DASAR TIDAK TAHU DIRI!" Teriak Perona marah sembari menjambak-jambak rambut Robin. Robin hanya pasrah menerima siksaannya, karena keadaan tubuhnya yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa .

"PERONA-SAN!"

Tiba-tiba seorang gadis berambut hijau mendatangi Perona dan melerainya untuk tidak menyiksa Robin lagi.

"HUAAAH!" Teriak Perona emosi saat melepas jambakannya dari Robin

Robinpun tersandar ke dinding, bibir bagian bawahnya berdarah, sedangkan pelipisnya membiru.

"Perona-san! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kalau dia mati gimana?" Kata gadis berambut hijau tadi menunjuk-nunjuk Robin.

"LIHAT INI! DIA BERANI MELUDAHIKU!" Teriak Perona sembari membersihkan wajahnya

"Hei hei.. sudahlah! Kau jangan menyiksanya lagi, dia adalah harta terpenting bagi kita saat ini! Kalau dia mati, kitapun akan mati,tahu!"

"Ha~h.. Baiklah, kalau bukan karena kau,Camie-san,.. mungkin aku sudah membunuhnya dari tadi!" Kata Perona mengerling jijik Robin

"Lagian apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya gadis bernama Camie itu heran

"Aku kesal,Camie-san! Gara-gara kehilangan HandPhone, Chrocodile-sama memarahiku habis-habisan! Lihat ini…" Ujar Perona sembari menyengseng kaki celananya, dan tampaklah sejumlah memar di betis gadis itu.

"Jadi Chrocodile memukulmu lagi?" Tanya Camie ngeri

"Begitulah! Dia sangat suka menyiksa orang! Makanya aku juga ingin melampiaskannya pada orang lain!" Ujar Perona dengan suara meninggi dan mengerling Robin lagi.

"Baiklah.. kau sudah melakukannya,bukan? Jadi saatnya meninggalkan ruangan ini. Jangan sampai Chrocodile melihat kita ada di ruangan ini! Yuk!" Ajak Camie

Perona mengangguk, lalu berlalu meninggalkan ruangan setelah sebelumnya menendang Robin.

BUGG

"Sudah-sudah.. ayo cepat!" Sergah Camie menarik Perona

BLAM

**.**

**.**

Zoro, Usopp & Luffy telah ready dengan pakaian menyerupai bodyguard. Tidak lupa, mereka juga memakai topi dan kacamata para bodyguard yang barusan berhasil mereka tumbangkan agar penyamaran terlihat lebih sempurna.

"Mmmhhhmm….mmhmhmmmm"

Terdengar suara berontak para Bodyguard yang sudah diikat masal dan disumpal mulutnya dari sudut ruangan. Usopp menoleh ke sumber suara,

"Jangan berisik!" Kata pria berhidung panjang itu kepada para bodyguard yang meronta-ronta ingin lepas.

"Hei! Ayo pergi!" Celetuk Zoro sembari berjalan meninggalkan para bodyguard yang setengahnya dalam keadaan telanjang itu. Usopp & Luffy mengangguk,

"Yes Sir!" Kata mereka tegas sambil mengekori Zoro (lagi).

Beberapa menit kemudian, Zoro, Usopp & Luffy sampai di ruangan yang sangat besar dan mewah., Luffy menerawang seisi ruangan dengan kagum, tidak menyangka dibawah tanah ada ruangan sebesar dan semewah itu. Sedang Usopp, hanya ternganga dan terpaku melihat puluhan bodyguard yang berdiri menyambut kedatangan mereka.

"Ba…bagaimana ini?" Desis Usopp ketakutan dan berpeluh dingin di samping Zoro

"Santai saja! Kita sekarang adalah bagian dari mereka!" Bisik Zoro menenangkan Usopp. Usopppun menghela nafas berusaha tenang, ya.. walaupun sekujur tubuhnya masih menggigil ngeri.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya seorang pria jangkung yang tampak seperti seorang ketua bodyguard menghadang ke-3 agen Baraque Work itu.

Zoro mendongak menatap pria jangkung itu,

"Kami diutus Brook-sama untuk menyampaikan sebuah pesan pada Nico Robin!" Jawab Zoro tenang

"Tapi kau harus izin dulu pada Tuan Chrocodile!"

"Baiklah.. aku akan minta izin darinya!"

"Masalahnya Tuan Chrocodile sedang tidak berada disini!" Kata pria jangkung itu

Zoro tersenyum sinis,

"_Bingo! Ini adalah momen yang pas_!" Batin Zoro senang

"Kalau begitu biarkan kami menunggu didalam!"

"Baiklah! Kalau Brook-sama yang memerintah, apa boleh buat! Silahkan~" ucap pria jangkung itu sembari mundur dan memberi jalan kepada Zoro, Usopp & Luffy.

Zoro mengangguk, lalu mengkode Luffy & Usopp agar mengikutinya.

TAP TAP TAP

Ke-3 pria itu melangkah diantara para bodyguard yang berdiri membentuk koridor di sekeliling mereka. Para bodyguard yang terlihat kuat itu hanya diam dan berdiri kokoh membiarkan ke-3nya berjalan menuju pintu tempat ruangan utama, sehingga membuat suasana diruangan terasa dingin dan was-was.

Sampai saat itu, setibanya di depan pintu yang terukir gambar naga, Zoro menjulurkan tangannya untuk membuka pintu.

KREEK

Pintu terbuka, Ke-3nyapun langsung masuk ke ruangan. Dan Secara otomatis, pintupun kembali tertutup.

BLAMM

Usopp terlonjak kaget,

"_Huah~ mengerikan sekali_~" Batinnya lega

"Ternyata mereka mudah juga untuk dikelabuhi ya!" Kata Luffy tertawa tanpa beban

Zoro mengangguk, lalu menatap sekeliling. Kali ini ruangan ini tampak lebih aman dari pada ruangan barusan. Karena tiada seorangpun yang tampak didalamnya. Usopp mencolek-colek Zoro, Zoropun menoleh ke rekannya itu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Zoro heran

"Kenapa diruangan ini ada banyak pintu?" Usopp balik bertanya sembari mengerling 5 buah pintu besar di depannya.

Zoropun menerawang sekeliling,

"Sepertinya ini adalah ruangan penghubung menuju masing-masing bilik utama markas ini. Aku jadi penasaran dengan apa yang ada di balik pintu itu. Dari 5 buah pintu itu, dimana kemungkinan mereka menyandra Nico Robin?" Ucap Zoro sembari memperbaiki letak topinya.

Usopp mengusap-usap dagunya,

"Sepertinya pintu itu!" Kata Luffy dan Usopp beriringan sembari menunjuk pintu yang sama, Pintu ke-5.

Zoro menoleh ke arah tunjukan ke-2 rekannya itu.

"Kenapa kalian yakin itu adalah ruangannya?" Tanya Zoro heran

"Insting lelaki!" Jawab Usopp & Luffy serentak sembari menunjuk kepala masing-masing. Zoro hanya sweatdrop, lalu berbalik ke arah pintu itu.

"Baiklah! Ku percayakan semuanya pada insting lelaki kalian!" Ucapnya sembari melangkah ke pintu. Usopp & Luffypun kembali mengekor.

KREKK

Belum sempat Zoro mendorong pintu itu, ternyata pintu itu sudah terbuka duluan. Spontan Usopp terlonjak kaget dan mundur dengan peluh dingin.

"_Si..siapa_?" Batin Usopp melihat 2 orang wanita keluar dari pintu itu, yaitu Perona & Camie.

"Siapa kalian?" Tanya Perona kepada ke-3 laki-laki di depannya itu

"Hmm.. Kami utusan dari Brook-sama! Dia menyuruh kami menyampaikan sebuah pesan kepada Nico Robin!" Jawab Zoro berusaha tenang

"Pesan apa itu?" Tanya Perona angkuh

"Maaf.. Brook-sama bilang kami tidak boleh memberitahukannya pada siapapun kecuali Nico Robin!" Ujar Zoro kalem

"HUH! Sombong Sekali Pria Kurus Itu! Belum jadi Wakil bos saja dia sudah begitu,apalagi kalau sempat jadi Wakil Bos! Sial!" Omel Perona

"Hei Hei! Diamlah! Biarkan saja mereka menyampaikan pesan itu! Kelihatannya sangat penting sekali!" Kata Camie menatap Zoro seksama

"Yayaya.. baiklah! Silakan masuk!" Ujar Perona malas dan memberi jalan. Zoropun melangkah masuk, seperti biasa, Usopp & Luffy mengekor.

"EITSS!"

Tiba-tiba Camie membarokade jalan Usopp & Luffy yang hendak masuk ke ruangan berikutnya bersama Zoro.

"A..ada apa?" Tanya Usopp ngeri

Zoro menoleh ke belakang,

"Hanya satu orang! Kalian tunggu disini!" Kata Camie serius

Usopp & Luffy melirik Zoro, Zoropun memberikan isyarat kepada ke-2nya agar menuruti perkataan gadis itu.

"Baiklah.. kami tunggu disini!" Jawab Luffy bersikap tenang dan berdiri di depan pintu. Usopp menelan ludah, lalu ikut berdiri di samping Luffy. Zoro tersenyum pada ke-2 rekannya itu, lalu melanjutkan langkah menuju ke ruangan tempat Nico Robin berada.

BLAM

Camie menutup pintu, Lalu ia menarik Perona ke pintu ke-3.

"Ayo Perona-san! Califa-sama telah menunggu kita di Stadion!" Kata Camie santai. Spontan Usopp yang mendengarnya terlonjak kaget.

"_Menunggu di Stadion?..Jangan-jangan… itu adalah pintu menuju Stadion_?" Batin Usopp cemas menatap pintu ke-3 yang tadi dimasuki Perona & Camie.

**.**

**.**

Zoro berdiri di depan pintu yang sangat tinggi dan besar di depannya. Kali ini ia sangat yakin, bahwa dibalik pintu itu pasti ada Nico Robin yang selama ini ia cari-cari.

Zoro memberanikan diri mendorong pintu itu, dan saat pintu terbuka,

KREKK

Tampak seorang wanita berambut raven dengan tangan terborgol dan kaki terikat sedang terduduk di sudut ruangan. Keadaannya terlihat sangat kasihan. Zoro melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri wanita itu. Lalu bersimpuh di depannya dan mengangkat dagu wanita itu guna memastikan keadaannya.

"Robin… apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Zoro cemas sembari mengguncang-guncang tubuh Robin

Robin membuka matanya pelan, lalu menatap Zoro yang sedang bersimpuh didepannya.

"Siapa kau?" Desis Robin lemas

"Aku akan membawamu dari sini! Ayo ikut bersamaku!" Kata Zoro sembari menarik lengan Robin untuk berdiri. Tapi Robin menahan tubuhnya.

"TIDAK AKAN! Siapapun kau, aku tidak akan meninggalkan tempat ini! Aku tidak akan kabur, karena keingananku belum tercapai! Laki-laki itu.. harus mati!" Ujar Robin berambisi.

Zoro menatap Robin seksama, lalu kembali menjongkok ke depannya.

"Dengarkan aku…. Tidak ada gunanya kau berbuat begini! Karena musuh kau yang sebenarnya adalah Chrocodile!"

"APA MAKSUDMU?" Bentak Robin kesal

"Jimbei telah menceritakan semuanya padaku…."

"Jimbei?" desis Robin terbelalak

Zoro mengangguk,

"Ya.. Jimbei bilang orang yang mem…."

NGGGGGG

Tiba-tiba ucapan Zoro terputus saat ada sebuah panggilan di Earphonenya. Zoro mengaktifkan earphone itu,

"Zoro.. gawat! Mereka telah tahu keberadaan kita! Sekarang mereka sedang berjalan menuju ruang penghubung! Cepat bawa gadis itu keluar dan pergi ke pintu ke-3! Itu adalah pintu yang langsung menembus menuju stadion! Kami tunggu kau disana! Tut Tut Tut.." Ucap Usopp dari seberang

Zoro terpaku, lalu kembali menatap Robin yang sedang menunggu penjelasannya.

"Sekarang juga ikut denganku.!" Kata Zoro langsung menarik Robin

"TIDAK! LEPASKAN AKU!" Teriak Robin memberontak menahan tubuhnya

Zoro yang mulai kesusahan membawa Robinpun tiba-tiba menyandarkan tubuh wanita itu ke dinding dan menyekap mulutnya agar ia tidak berteriak lagi.

"Dengar, Ayahmu bukanlah orang yang membunuh ibumu! Chrocodile menjebaknya, dan ia membuat seolah-olah ayahmulah yang membunuh ibumu! Orang yang sesungguhnya membunuh ibumu itu….. adalah Chrocodile sendiri!" Ucap Zoro serius masih menyekap mulut Robin,

Robin yang shock mendengar perkataan Zoro barusan membelalakkan matanya. Zoro yang menyadari perasaan Robin melepaskan bekapannya,

"_Tidak mungkin_…" Lirih Robin dengan air mata menggenangi pelupuk matanya terduduk lesu

"Aku tahu perasaanmu! Tapi kita harus segera pergi dari sini!" Kata Zoro memegang bahu Robin

Tapi Robin tidak mengacuhkan Zoro.

Zoro berdecak kesal, tanpa blablabla, iapun langsung menyeret Robin, Tapi tiba-tiba Robin tersandung.

"ARGHHH!" Jerit Robin kesakitan

Zoro menghentikan langkahnya. Ia hampir saja lupa kalau kaki Robin saat ini sedang terikat. Akhirnya ia memutuskan mengangkat tubuh Robin, Robin membelalakan matanya,

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" Kata Robin kaget

"Aku akan membawamu keluar!"

**TBC**

Hiyaaaaaaa~~~

Gimana? Ceritanya kepanjangan yak? Hahay

Actionnnya amburadul, semoga bisa dimengerti! Habis, ini pertama kali aku bikin part action sih! Hoho

Keep RnR ya ^^v

**Sesi Balas Review…..**

**Eleamaya-sempai** (Main manggil2 aja)

Wawah, ternyata sempai teliti bgt ya, aku aja ampe nggak nyadar lho #Dasar ceroboh!. Maaf ya sempai, aku jadi bikin image Sanji blo'on gini, tapi khilaf, nggak niat kok! Hoho.. Btw makasih lagi sarannya,sempai! Akan kuusahakan untuk tidak pake POV yg ganti2 deh. Karena emang sih ngebingungin juga pake campur2 gitu. Jadi nggak enak dipandang *Nah lho?*

**Su-chan** Hah? Beneran? Jadi kamu kelas 2 SMA juga.. huahahaha.. kita sebaya dong. Ya, makasih ya udh review lg, *Smoga g bosen2 dah*.. Tentang Romance, aku sedang mengusahakannya agar lebih cepat. Jiahahaha *Sok!*

Oya, ditunggu Fanfict OP ver. Kamu ya.. Hehe ^^


	9. Free Day

**Yohohoho! Gue kembali lagi dan lagi… **

**Sebelumnya gue ucapin lagi makasih banyak buat Sugar Princess,Eleamaya-sempai & Moist Fla/Cheeky n' hyuu yang rela mereview Fic jelek gue ini. & Malahan juga bersedia memberi kritik & saran kepada Author amatiran ini. Karena kalianlah, gw jadi semangat ngenext ni FF terus. Hoho**

**Btw, gue slalu ingetin dan ingetin,**

**Ini FF sumpah OOC banget! Dan juga Gaje plus Garing bukan main! Banyak kata-kata yang nggak sesuai dengan EYD. Dan akan membuat loe pada yang benci cerita OOC pengen muntah berak bacanya. Mau terus baca, LANJUT AJA.. Tapi kalau nggak suka, ya udah NGGAK USAH BACA!**

**Oke.. just check it out!**

…

**Markas Baraque Work**

**14 Jam sebelum Pengakuan**

Merasa tidak sempat membuka ikatan tali yang melilit kaki Robin, Zoropun memutuskan untuk mengangkat wanita bertubuh langsing itu untuk meninggalkan ruangan yang menjadi tempat penyekapannya.

BRAAKKK

Zoro melepaskan single kick ke pintu, sehingga membuat pintu itu roboh dengan mudahnya.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Zoro mempercepat langkahnya untuk menuju ke ruang penghubung, tapi ia masih harus membuka sebuah pintu lagi. Walau dadanya terasa was-was, Zoropun membuka pintu itu pelan dan mengintip keadaan di luar alih-alih para bodyguard tadi sudah sampai duluan & menunggu untuk menghabisi nyawanya di sana.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Robin melihat Zoro yang masih focus mengintip keluar

"Hm.. Teman-temanku sudah membarokade pintu itu!" Kata Zoro lega melihat pintu besar yang menjadi satu-satunya pintu masuk ke ruang penghubung itu sudah dibarokade dengan setumpuk benda-benda berat seperti lemari, sofa, dan lainnya.

HUP

Zoropun menurunkan tubuh Robin, merasa pintu itu belum akan terbuka karena barokade sementara Usopp & Luffy, Zoropun membantu Robin membuka ikatan kaki dan tangannya dengan kunci automatic (Kunci yang bisa membuka apa saja alias kunci maling).

PREEKK

Borgol di tangan Robin berhasil terbuka,

"AYO!" Kata Zoro langsung menarik Robin ke pintu ke-3.

BUGH BUGH BUGH

Terdengar orang-orang dibalik pintu yang dibarokade itu berusaha membuka pintu dengan menendangnya bersama-sama. Sampai saat itu,

BRAAAAKKKK

Pintu besar yang menjadi satu-satunya jalan menuju ruang penghubung itupun ambruk. Ketua Bodyguard yang berbadan besar dari yang lainnya berdiri paling depan, mengamati pintu ke-3 yang baru saja tertutup, iapun langsung berlari ke pintu itu. Para anak buahpun mengikuti ketuanya. Dan merekapun mengejar Zoro & Robin sekuat tenaga.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

"AKH!" Teriak Robin saat tersandung dan hendak jatuh dari tangga. Tapi Zoro memegangi pinggang Robin, sehingga membuatnya tertahan.

"Bertahanlah!" Kata Zoro menyemangati Robin

Robin menghela nafas, lalu mengangguk. Dan merekapun kembali berlari.

"WOI! BERHENTI!" Teriak ketua Bodyguard yang sudah melihat punggung Robin & Zoro. Robin hendak menoleh ke belakang, tapi Zoro melarangnya.

"Jangan menoleh ke belakang! Tetap Lari!" Ujar Zoro sembari mempercepat langkahnya dan menarik Robin bersamanya. Robin menatap Zoro di sela-sela larinya, melihat wajah penuh semangat pria itu, tanpa sadar Robin tersenyum.

"_Terimakasih…_" Batinnya

Di sela-sela lari, Zoro mengaktifkan earphonenya yang langsung terhubung ke markas,

"Nojiko! Sekarang saatnya! Kirim Pasukan ke dalam stadion! Aku sudah berhasil mendapatkan Nico Robin! Tapi Luffy & Usopp tidak bersama kami, mereka sudah duluan di depan!"

"BENARKAH? BA..BAIKLAH! SEGERA KULAKUKAN! TAPI DIMANA KAU SAAT INI?"

"Aku berada di dalam terowongan panjang yang terlihat menuju ke dalam stadion. Tapi sialnya, para bodyguard CPBuster ikut dibelakangku untuk membunuhku!" Ujar Zoro sembari menoleh ke belakang. Dan tampaklah para bodyguard-bodyguard tadi tidak pantang menyerah mengejarnya.

"BAIKLAH! KALAU BEGITU BERHATI-HATILAH!" Teriak Nojiko sedikit panic dan segera memutuskan hubungan earphonenya.

Nami, Sanji & Rayleigh yang melihat kepanikan Nojiko segera menghampirinya,

"ADA APA?" Kata Nami ikut panic

"Zoro sudah berhasil mendapatkan Nico Robin! Tapi dia dalam bahaya! Kita harus segera menolongnya!" Ujar Nojiko

Rayleigh membelalakkan matanya, lalu segera saja ia memberikan arahan.

"SANJI, NAMI.. SEKARANG JUGA PERGI KE STADION! NOJIKO.. HUBUNGI PASUKAN DAN KIRIM KE STADION!"

"YES SIR!" ujar Nojiko, Nami & Sanji segera memencar melakukan tugas masing-masing. Begitupun Rayleigh, ia segera duduk di depan monitor pengawas dan mengaktifkan earphonenya untuk menghubungi Markas Pusat. Sedangkan Nojiko segera menghubungi pasukan dan mengarahkan mereka ke TKP.

**.**

**.**

Zoro & Robin terus berlari menyusuri tangga yang sangat panjang dan lumayan gelap. Cukup lama mereka berlari dari kejaran musuh, bahkan hampir ditembaki dengan senjata, tapi untung saja dengan kecakapan Zoro, mereka dapat menghindar dengan mudah. Bahkan Zoro memberikan serangan balasan tanpa berhenti berlari menjauhi mereka. Karena bagaimanapun juga, sehebat apapun orang itu, ia tidak akan bisa mengalahkan para Bodyguard yang berjumlah ratusan itu.

Zoro terus berlari sekuat tenaga, tangannya terus menggenggam tangan Robin. Seolah mengatakan bahwa ia tidak ingin kehilangan Robin untuk yang ke-2 kalinya. Zoro memfokuskan pandangan ke depan, namun Ujung lorong masih belum terlihat. Untuknya berlari sejauh ini bukan masalah, tapi untuk Robin, ini pasti sangat berat. Karena ia adalah seorang wanita, bahkan wanita yang baru saja disekap, pasti kakinya masih terasa keram karena diikat cukup lama. Iapun menoleh pada Robin untuk memastikan keadaan gadis itu. Robin terlihat sangat letih. Nafasnya tidak teratur, dan tubuhnya sudah dibanjiri keringat. Menyadari Zoro sedang menatapnya, Robin balas menatap Zoro disela-sela larinya.

"Apa aku terlihat harus dikasihani?" Tanyanya ngos-ngosan

Zoro mengerutkan dahinya,

"_Kenapa dia berkata seolah mengerti dengan apa yang sedang kupikirankan_?" Batin Zoro heran.

Tidak sanggup menatap bola mata Robin nan indah, Zoropun membuang muka dan kembali focus ke depan. Robin yang melihat sikap aneh Zoro hanya tersenyum geli, lalu ikut kembali focus ke depan.

Sampai saat itu, sebuah senyuman mengambang di wajah ke-2nya, saat mereka melihat ujung lorong.

"YEAH! ITU DIA! KITA BISA KELUAR!" Teriak Zoro bersemangat dan makin mempercepat langkahnya menarik Robin. Robin hanya tersenyum, lalu mengimbangi langkahnya dengan Zoro.

"ITU MEREKA! AYO CEPAT!" Teriak para bodyguard itu makin mempercepat langkah mengejar Zoro & Robin.

**.**

**.**

CIIIITTTTT

Sanji mengerem mobilnya tepat di depan pintu gerbang stadion. Sedangkan Nami langsung meloncat ke luar seiring dengan mobil yang sudah berhenti. Franky yang melihat ke-2 rekannya itu, spontan menghampiri mereka.

"Nojiko telah memberitahuku kejadiannya! Lalu.. Apa kita harus memulainya dengan cara kasar?" Tanya Franky sedikit ngos-ngosan kepada Sanji yang baru keluar dari mobilnya.

"Tidak! Kita tidak boleh tergesa-gesa. Lakukan dengan tenang, jangan sampai ada yang curiga. Karena Zoro masih di dalam, bisa jadi kalau salah satu dari anggota CPBuster itu tahu keberadaan kita, mereka akan menunggu Zoro di depan dan menghabisinya. Makanya kita harus memantau dari jauh dan memastikan siapa sebenarnya musuh kita terlebih dahulu! Setelah itu baru lakukan penyergapan!" Terang Sanji sembari berlari ke dalam stadion. Nami ikut berlari di sampingnya mendengar arahan.

"Baiklah! Aku mengerti! Tapi bagaimana kalau para pasukan yang dikirim Nojiko datang dan membuat kericuhan sebelum Zoro berhasil lolos? Di stadion ini kan masih banyak orang-orang yang berkeliaran! Bisa-bisa nanti mereka terkena peluru nyasar!"

"Tenang saja! Si Marimo itu sudah mengatur timing yang pas! Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir! Saat ini yang harus kita lakukan adalah membubarkan orang-orang yang ada distadion ini dengan hati-hati! Jangan sampai mencurigakan! Karena kalau anggota CPBuster itu tahu tindakan kita, maka tamatlah riwayat orang-orang yang berada di sini!" Ujar Sanji serius

Franky menelan ludah, Nami hanya tersenyum, lalu merekapun makin mempercepat langkah ke dalam stadion.

**.**

**.**

"Luffy… kenapa Zoro keluarnya lama sekali ya?" Tanya Usopp khawatir sembari melihat pintu keluar dari markas CPBuster yang mereka lalui tadi. Sebenarnya pintu itu tidaklah tampak layaknya sebuah pintu, karena bentuknya menyerupai sekotak lantai biasa yang terbentang di sekeliling pinggir lapangan. Namun, tidak dapat disangka, dari sekian petak lantai itu, terselip sekotak lantai yang bisa turun seperti tangga ke bawah tanah. Tampaknya lantai yang notabenenya adalah pintu penghubung itu sengaja dibuat oleh CPBuster untuk misi kali ini. Tadinya, pintu lantai itu akan digunakan Robin sebagai jalan menuju persidangan yang akan berlangsung di tengah lapangan. Setelah keluar dari pintu lantai itu, Robin akan membawa bom itu ke ayahnya dan langsung meledakkannya di tempat. Walaupun itu harus melawan barokade yang sangat ketat. Tapi dengan timing dan perencanaan yang matang dari CPBuster, usaha itu sudah dijamin seratus persen akan berhasil.

"Entahlah! Mungkin mereka…."

"Luffy..?"

Tiba-tiba ucapan Luffy terputus saat sebuah suara memanggil namanya. Sontak Luffy & Usopp menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Sanji? Nami?" Ucap Luffy & Usopp membelalakkan mata melihat ke-2 rekan mereka sedang berdiri di depan pintu menuju tribun penonton, tempat dimana saat ini mereka sedang duduk memantau keadaan di tengah lapangan.

"Dimana pintu menuju ke Markas CPBuster itu?" Tanya Nami sembari mengisi amunisi di pistolnya.

"Itu!" Kata Usopp sembari menunjuk sekotak lantai di pinggir lapangan.

Sanji & Nami terbelalak,

"Maksudmu lantai itu?" Ulang Nami heran

Usopp mengangguk,

"Ya, lantai itu akan turun menjadi tangga jika kita memencet sebuah tombol di dari dalam. Itulah pintu keluar dari markas CPBuster! Kami tadi juga keluar dari sana!" Terang Usopp

"Lalu dari mana kalian tahu bahwa untuk keluar harus memencet tombol?" Tanya Sanji heran

"Tadi ada 2 orang dari mereka keluar lewat pintu itu, jadi kami membuntuti mereka!" Jawab Luffy

"Tapi.. apa kalian sudah memberitahu Zoro cara membuka pintu itu?"

"Tentu saja! Kami sudah meninggalkan sebuah catatan disana!" Jawab Usopp bangga

"Hmm..Baiklah.. Lalu apa kalian tahu dimana posisi ketua CPBuster itu saat ini?" Tanya Sanji mengalihkan pembicaraan

Luffy menelan ludah, lalu segera saja menunjuk ke tribun di seberang mereka. Tampaklah, dibelakang para remaja yang sedang berfoto-foto ria, duduk 5 orang sekelompotan berpakaian hitam panjang sedang terdiam satu sama lain.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan?" Tanya Nami heran sembari menatap ke-5 sekelompotan itu seksama

"Itulah yang kami herankan, dari tadi kami perhatikan, mereka terus duduk berdiam diri disitu! Sungguh aneh!" Keluh Usopp

"Ya… mereka hanya diam! Tapi..Mereka… seperti sedang menunggu seseorang! Tapi siapa?.." Ucap Franky yang muncul tiba-tiba di belakang Nami dengan teropong di depan matanya yang mengarah ke seberang.

"Memangnya mereka melihat kearah mana?" Celetuk Sanji

"Mmmm… lantai itu!" Jawab Franky sembari menunjuk lantai yang terbentang di seberang, tepatnya di dekat tribun ke-5 sekelompotan tadi.

"APAAAAAAAAA?" Teriak Usopp, Nami, Sanji & Luffy serentak kaget

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Franky blo'on karena tidak tahu kebenaran di balik got itu.

"Eh..eh,,eh.. Mereka berdiri! Mau kemana mereka?" Ujar Usopp tidak mengacuhkan Franky saat melihat sekelompotan orang mencurigakan tadi mulai bangkit dari tribun dan berlalu ke lapangan.

"Jangan-jangan…. Dari tadi mereka menunggu kemunculan Zoro dari lantai itu!" Ujar Sanji mengambil kesimpulan.

"A…APAAAAAA?" Teriak semuanya kecuali Sanji.

"Marimo bilang dia dalam bahaya,bukan?. Itu berarti keberadaannya telah diketahui. Bisa jadi, jika Marimo berhasil kabur dari dalam, maka ia tidak akan bisa lolos di luar. Intinya… mereka mengepung Marimo itu..!" Kata Sanji shock, sampai-sampai rokok yang dimulutnya terjatuh ke lantai.

"LA..LALU APA YANG HARUS KITA LAKUKAN?" Teriak Nami cemas

"Franky, Usopp & Nami… kalian segera bubarkan orang-orang di stadion ini! Luffy.. kau ikut denganku!" Ujar Sanji sigat

"YOSH!" Teriak semuanya langsung berpencar.

**.**

**.**

TAP

Zoro & Robin menghentikan langkah mereka saat telah sampai di ujung lorong.

"Mana pintunya?" Ujar Zoro memandang sekeliling.

Robin melihat sebuah kertas di lantai, lalu ia memungutnya,

"Sepertinya ini pesan dari temanmu!" Kata Robin sembari memberikan kertas itu pada Zoro. Zoropun menerimanya,

"Hm.. jadi pencet tombol ya.. baiklah…" Gumam Zoro sembari membaca kertas itu dan beralih melihat ke dinding sebelah kanannya, dan benar saja, disana terdapat sebuah tombol mini yang Usopp katakan dapat membuka pintu keluar dari lorong ini.

"Jadi ini tombolnya!" ujar Zoro sembari menekan tombol itu.

NGIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKK

Tiba-tiba saja, setelah tombol itu dibuka, dinding yang berdiri tegak di depan Zoro merebah membentuk sebuah tangga dan membukakan sebuah pintu di atapnya, sehingga cahaya yang ada di luar dapat masuk menerangi terowongan yang cukup gelap itu.

"AYO!" Teriak Zoro sembari menarik tangan Robin untuk menaiki tangga terakhir itu. Tapi, Robin menahan dirinya.

"Tunggu… Mana para bodyguard itu?" Tanya Robin sembari menoleh ke belakang

"Sudahlah! Itu tidak penting! Ayo cepat!" Kata Zoro langsung menarik Robin dengan sekuat tenaga.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

DOOOOOOOOOONGGGGGGG

Zoro dan Robin telah berhasil keluar dari lorong itu, bahkan mereka saat ini sedang berdiri di tengah lapangan. Namun sialnya, 5 orang sekelompotan berbaju hitam panjang yang disinyalir adalah anggota CBuster itu berdiri kokoh mengepung mereka berdua.

"Kalian…" Ujar Zoro geram melihat ke-5 orang itu sembari membentengi Robin di belakangnya

"Nico Robin… Kau bilang kau bukanlah orang yang ingkar janji,bukan?" Ucap seorang dari mereka yang bertubuh paling tonjang dan besar tidak mengacuhkan Zoro

Robin terlonjak kaget, ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap geram kepada pria yang barusan bicara.

"Chrocodile…KAU MENJEBAKKU! IBUKU MATI BUKAN KARENA AYAHKU, TAPI KARNA KAU! KAU MEMBUNUH IBUKU!" Bentak Robin menunjuk Chrocodile.

"HAHAHAHA! Ternyata kau sudah tahu kebenarannya ya? Baiklah, kau benar! Akulah yang membunuh ibumu! Aku juga yang menjebak ayahmu! Tapi itu adalah bayaran yang setimpal untuk penghianatan ayahmu!" Kata pria bernama Chrocodile itu tertawa licik

Robin hanya diam menatapnya geram, sedangkan Zoro berusaha membentengi Robin dengan Chrocodile, alih-alih jika Chrocodile ingin menyerang Robin, maka ia akan melindunginya.

"Bos! Mereka mengosongkan stadion ini!" Kata seorang gadis berkacamata dan berambut kuning saat melihat suasana stadion yang tadinya ramai kini tidak berpenghuni kecuali mereka ber-7.

"Ya.. aku tahu,nona Califa!" Jawab Chrocodile santai

Zoro menatap gadis disamping Chrocodile itu seksama, lalu terlintas dipikirannya kejadian malam itu, malam disaat ia membawa Robin ke rumahnya. Seorang gadis berambut kuning yang sangat mirip dengan gadis didepannya saat ini menelponnya untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya. Beriringan dengan itu, Robinpun menghilang tanpa jejak.

"KAU!" Ujar Zoro menunjuk gadis bernama Califa itu

Califa tersenyum licik,

"Jadi kau masih ingat padaku ya?" Kata Califa dengan nada senteng

"Kau adalah wanita yang waktu itu menelponku dan membawa kabur Robin,kan!" Ujar Zoro menunjuk Califa

"Fufufu… kurang tepat! Aku hanya menelponmu, sedangkan yang menculiknya, adalah Lucci!" Kata Califa sembari menunjuk pria yang berdiri di sampingnya. Zoro menatap Lucci seksama. Mata merekapun bertemu, dan saling melempar death glare satu sama lain.

"Bos! Pati mereka yang mencuri Handphoneku!" Timbrung Perona kesal

"Sudahlah Perona-san!" Ujar Camie meredakan amarah Perona agar gadis itu tidak mengaruhkan suasana. Chrocodile hanya tersenyum licik,

CTEKK

Tiba-tiba Camie yang berdiri di belakang Robin mengarahkan ujung pistolnya ke kepala Robin.

"Selamat tinggal gadis iblis!" Ucap Camie santai sembari melambaikan tangannya ke kepala Robin. Robin terbelalak kaget, sedangkan Zoro menoleh ke belakang dan berbalik,

"TIDAAAAK!" Teriak Zoro saat melihat Camie bersiap memencet picu pistol itu. Robin hanya menutup matanya serapat mungkin, kini ia hanya dapat mendengar suara teriakan Zoro. Sampai saat itu….

DORRRRRRR

Mata Zoro terbelalak kaget, Peluh dingin membasahi tubuhnya.

BRUUKKK

Sebuah tubuh terhempas ke tanah. Bukan tubuh Robin, melainkan tubuh Camie sendiri.

"CAMIE!" Teriak Perona histeris melihat rekannya itu ambruk ditanah dengan pandangan kosong dan lubang di dahinya. Robin yang tidak merasakan kesakitan sedikitpun membuka matanya pelan. Melihat tubuh Camie yang bersimbah darah, ia membelalakkan matanya.

"SIAPA?" Teriak Chrocodile sedikit panic sembari berbalik menatap ke semua penjuru. Begitupun Califa & Lucci.

"ITU!" Teriak Califa sembari menunjuk Luffy & Sanji yang berlari ke arah mereka sembari menodongkan senjata.

"_Teman-teman_…" Batin Zoro tidak percaya melihat Sanji & Luffy yang kini sedang melawan Califa & Lucci.

GREB

Tiba-tiba Zoro menggenggam tangan Robin, Robin menatap Zoro, tanpa blablabla iapun berlari membawa Robin meninggalkan Chrocodile yang sibuk membantu Lucci melawan Luffy.

"TUNGGU!" Teriak Chrocodile menyadari Robin & Zoro berhasil kabur sembari mengejar mereka dan tak lupa menodongkan senjata ke arah ke-2nya.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

"KITA HARUS BERLARI ZIG ZAG!" Teriak Zoro disela-sela larinya saat menyadari Chrocodile bersiap menembaki mereka.

Robin mengangguk, lalu merekapun berpencar dan berlari zig-zag. Sehingga setiap timah panas yang ditembaki Chrocodile tidak mengenai mereka sedikitpun.

"Sial!" Geram Chrocodile masih menembaki & Mengejar mereka.

**TBC**

**Yahahaha.. Part ini sangat panjang dan penuh dengan aksi Gaje. Semoga Minna-san bisa mengerti dengan penulisan saya yang hancur ini. Hahay**

**Btw, silahkan tinggalkan REVIEW anda disini…**

**^^v**

**Sesi Balas Review…..**

**Su-chan Jiah.. rasanya malah Fic-ku yg banyak typonya Su-chan. Mana ancur lagi, Ceritanya asal ngeyel aja. wkwk.. Tapi Makasih ya, masih mau terus mereview fic abal ku ini!.. hoho.. hmm.. Tentang Romance, kurasa akan muncul Full dichapter berikutnya. Ku prediksi, 1 chapter lagi, Fic ini akan tamat. Hahay **

**#Akhirnya**

***Warning : Ada unsur Hentainya di Chapter mendatang* Jiakakaka**

**Moistfla Jiahahaha… Makasih Moist-san *Bingung mau manggil apa* atas dukunganmu! Nggak pa-pa kok nasehatnya, aku malah suka dikomentarin. Mau Positif kek, negative kek, yg penting dengan komentar-komentar itu aku jadi tahu dimana kekuaranganku. Hahaha *Emang banyak sih kekurangannya, wkwk***

**Ya, aku suka bgt ngayal, jadi banyak ide yang muncul, makanya kutuangkan ked lm bentuk Fic biar nggak mubajir. Jiahahaha. Walaupun ide itu Gaje dan bahkan ancur, tapi tanganku gatal pengen buat cerita. Hoho. Makasih banyak ya… *Kok jadi curhat?* XD**


	10. The Gratify Night

**Yeah.. akhirnya selesai juga Chapter terakhir ini.**

**Semoga bisa memuaskan deh chapter ini. Hoho**

**Warning : ada Lemon, OOC, Gaje, ancur & sejenisnya**

**Desclaimer : Oda-sensei (dooooonggg)**

**.**

**.**

**Just check it out….**

**HAUNTED : THE GRATIFY NIGHT **

Chrocodile terus menyerang Zoro & Robin dengan timah panas di pistolnya. Tapi tetap tiada satupun peluru yang mampu menembus ke tubuh mereka. Sedangkan Luffy, Ia terus berbaku hantam dengan Lucci. Tiada satupun yang mau mengalah. Sampai saat itu,

BUGHH

Tiba-tiba Luffy yang lengah terkena tendangan keras di perutnya.

BRUUKKK

Luffypun terpelanting ke rumput lapangan dengan darah keluar dari mulut. Lucci tersenyum licik. Ia menghampiri Luffy yang akan bangkit sembari mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dari celananya, dan..

KREEKK

Ia memompa pelatuk pistol itu dan langsung mengarahkan moncongnya ke depan dahi Luffy. Luffy terdiam, ia yang tadinya akan bangkit, mengurungkan niat dan tetap di posisi semula. Jarak pistol yang hanya beberapa inchi dari dahinya, membuatnya yakin bahwa ia tidak akan dapat mengelak lagi. Lucci bersiap menekan picu pistol tersebut.

Tak sanggup melakukan apa-apa, Luffypun menutup matanya.

"_Teman-teman.. aku akan mati_!"

BUZZZHH

Tiba-tiba sebuah peluru berbentuk suntik bius menembus leher Lucci. Luffy yang tidak mendengar bunyi tembakan membuka sebelah matanya. Spontan matanya terbelalak melihat tubuh Lucci yang terkapar di depannya.

"Hah? Kok bisa?" Tanya Luffy heran sambil celingukan ke segala arah. Dan tampak Usopp mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah Luffy dari tribun penonton.

"UWAA! USOOOPP! KAU MEMANG SNIPER TERBAIK!" Teriak Luffy kegirangan sembari melambai-lambai dan meloncat-loncat ke arah Usopp.

Di lain sisi, tampaklah Sanji telah babak belur di hajar Califa. Darah segar mengalir dari pelipisnya, dan ia terbaring di atas rerumputan. Califa tersenyum puas, ia memperbaiki letak kacamatanya, lalu menghampiri Sanji pelan.

BUGHH

"ARGGHH!" Erang Sanji saat Califa menginjak perutnya.

"Dasar bodoh! Kenapa kau tidak membalas seranganku,hah?" Bentak Califa sembari menekan perut Sanji dengan kakinya.

"ARGGH!" Teriak Sanji kesakitan, sehingga rokok yang dimulutnya terlempar ke rumput.

"Kau pikir aku lemah ya? Kau sungguh telah merendahkanku,tahu!" Bentak Califa lagi

Sanji tersenyum sinis,

"Wa..lau.. harus mati… agh… aku…tidak akan..memukul wanita…" Ucap Sanji kesakitan

Califa membelalakkan matanya. Ia menatap wajah Sanji yang terlihat melawan kesakitan, lalu ia menekurkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah.. kalau begitu.. KAU MATI SAJA!" Teriak Califa sembari menodongkan sebuah pistol ke dada Sanji. Ia memompa pelatuknya, dan bersiap menekan picu, Sanji hanya tersenyum dengan pandangan intens,

"_Nami… aku mencintaimu_" Batinnya sembari menutup mata

PRAKKK

Tiba-tiba sebuah tendangan menjatuhkan pistol Califa. Califa yang kaget menoleh ke sumber tendangan, dan…

CTEKK

Tampak Nami berdiri kokoh di sampingnya sembari menodongkan moncong pistol yang sudah dipompa ke kepalanya. Califa terbelalak kaget, sedangkan Nami menatapnya tajam.

"Jangan berani menyentuh laki-lakiku!" Ucap Nami dingin ke Califa. Califa menelan ludah, lalu menyingkirkan kakinya dari perut Sanji sembari mengangkat ke-2 tangannya yang menandakan kalau ia menyerah.

"Franky…" Ujar Nami kepada Franky yang berdiri di belakangnya masih menodongkan pistol ke kepala Califa. Seolah mengerti dengan panggilan Nami, Frankypun langsung mengambil alih Califa dengan memborgol tangannya.

"arghhh.." Erang Califa saat Franky memborgol tangannya kasar

"SANJI-KUN!" Teriak Nami khawatir sembari menghampiri Sanji yang masih terkapar di tanah.

Mendengar suara Nami, Sanji membuka matanya pelan, samar-samar, ia dapat melihat Nami yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan cemas.

"Nami…" Desis Sanji

Melihat keadaan Sanji masih baik-baik saja, Nami tersenyum haru, lalu ia memegang tangan Sanji sekuatnya. Sanji tersenyum, ia menatap Nami yang mengkhawatirkan dirinya dengan pandangan intens. Lalu tiba-tiba saja ia menggapai leher Nami dan mencium bibir gadis itu lembut. Nami yang kaget membelalakkan matanya, namun, beberapa detik kemudian, iapun membalas ciuman Sanji. Dan sejadilah mereka berpassionate Kiss ria di tengah-tengah lapangan. Franky yang melihat adegan itu menangis terharu sembari menggigit bajunya. Califa yang muak melihat ekspresi Franky menendang kakinya.

"HEI!" Teriak Franky marah

"Untuk apa kau menangis,bodoh?" Ucap Califa dingin

"Itu adalah adegan yang sangat mengharukan tahu! Hiks.." jawab Franky sembari menyapu air mata dan ingusnya dengan baju. Califa hanya tersenyum sinis, lalu memutar bola matanya 180 derajat.

**.**

**.**

DOR DOR DOR

Suara tembakan dari Chrocodile terus terdengar memekakan telinga. Ia tiada henti menembaki Robin & Zoro secara buas. Sampai saat itu, tiba-tiba Robin terjatuh dan terhempas ke tanah,

"ROBIN!" Teriak Zoro sembari menghampiri Robin cukup jauh darinya

Chrocodile tersenyum licik, segera ia berlari kencang ke tempat Robin terjatuh dan menodongkan senjatanya ke kepala Robin yang hendak bangkit, tapi tiba-tiba Zoro datang dan segera menendang Chrocodile dari belakang. Sehingga tanpa sadar pistol itu terlepas dari tangannya dan terlempar ke Robin. Sigat Robin mengambil pistol itu dan balik menodongkannya ke kepala Chrocodile.

"Tu..tunggu…aku…aku.."

"DIAM!" Teriak Robin memotong ucapan Chrocodile yang ketakutan

BRAAAAAAKKKK

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi gerbang stadion yang dibuka paksa. Dan dari gerbang itu masuk puluhan bahkan ratusan pasukan tentara bersenjata ke dalam lapangan. Chrocodile terbelalak shock, sedangkan Zoro & Robin tersenyum puas. Tentara-tentara itu membuat barisan secara teratur sembari mengarahkan senjata mereka ke tengah lapangan. Usopp & Luffy yang melihatnya terkagum-kagum dan bling-bling. Sedangkan Nami & Sanji menghentikan ciuman mereka *Lama juga ya?*.

Dari barisan tentara tersebut, muncullah Rayleigh, Nojiko & seorang komandan bertubuh besar bernama Sengoku menghampiri Zoro & Robin.

"Rayleigh!" Kata Zoro tertawa lebar

Rayleigh hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Good job!" Ujar Rayleigh sembari menepuk bahu Zoro.

"Oh.. jadi dalang dibalik semua ini benar-benar kau ya Chrocodile!" Celetuk Sengoku kepada Chrocodile yang masih terpaku di depan moncong pistol yang ditodongkan Robin.

"Sial!" Gumam Chrocodile menatap Sengoku geram

Robin menurunkan pistol ditangannya, lalu memberikannya pada Nojiko yang sedang berdiri disampingnya.

"ROBIN!" Teriak Zoro langsung memeluk Robin

Robin membelalakan matanya,

"Untung kau selamat!" ucap Zoro makin mempererat pelukannya

Robin tersenyum, lalu iapun balas memeluk tubuh kekar Zoro.

"Terimakasih…" Ucap Robin membenamkan kepalanya ke dada Zoro.

Rayleigh & Nojiko yang melihatnya hanya tertawa lebar. Sedangkan Sengoku langsung memerintahkan pasukan untuk menangkap para teroris CPBuster itu.

Luffy, Sanji, Nami, Usopp & Franky menghampiri Zoro & Robin, menyadari teman-temannya telah berkumpul menyaksikannya, Zoro melepas pelukannya, dan menatap wajah teman-temannya yang setengah babak belur,

"Kita berhasil!" Ucap Zoro tersenyum lebar

"YOSH!" Teriak semuanya senang

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya, walaupun para pasukan telah mengetahui identitas CPBuster, acara Pengakuan Aokiji tetap dijalankan,. Karena hal ini dilakukan agar pemerintahan dan semua orang tahu kebusukan dari seorang Chrocodile. Setelah Chrocodile dan anggota lainnya tertangkap, markas CPBusterpun dihancurkan, dan para pengikut Chrocodilepun ditangkap bersamaan.

Robin dibebaskan dari hukuman apapun walau ia sempat berniat bekerja sama dengan Chrocodile, karena Jimbei telah menjelaskan bahwa Robin hanyalah korban. Brook dipenjara selama 2 tahun, sedangkan Chrocodile diberi hukuman penjara seumur hidup. Aokiji dibebaskan dari penjara, karena ia terbukti tidak bersalah. Dan iapun kembali berkumpul dengan Robin. Sementara itu, Para agen Baraque Work membuat sebuah pesta perayaan telah berhasilnya misi mereka di rumah Zoro. Tak lupa, Robin ikut diundang ke pesta itu.

Tampak Sanji & Nami duduk berdua di sofa sembari meneguk wine mereka, sedangkan Usopp & Luffy sibuk berlomba-lomba menghambiskan hidangan di meja makan. Rayleigh & Nojiko yang menyaksikan kekonyolan Usopp & Luffy tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sementara yang lainnya berkumpul di ruang tengah, Zoro & Robin lebih memilih duduk mengobrol di balkon kamar Zoro.

"Jadi kau adalah bocah yang waktu itu kehilangan ayah?" Ucap Robin sedikit tertawa geli mengingat kali pertama ia bertemu dengan Zoro dulu.

Zoro meneguk birnya, lalu mengangguk dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

"Ya..begitulah!" Jawab Zoro seadanya

"Fufufu.. sungguh menggelikan mengingat kejadian itu! Tapi tidak kusangka kau masih mengingatku!" Ucap Robin sembari menatap pemandangan di depannya dengan pandangan berseri-seri. Zoro menoleh menatap Robin yang duduk disampingnya, melihat wajah cerah gadis itu, Zoro ikut tersenyum.

Merasa suasana menjadi diam canggung, Robin menoleh menatap Zoro yang duduk disampingnya, sehingga mata merekapun bertemu cukup dalam. Sangat dalam hingga menghabiskan beberapa menit di keheningan malam itu. Zoro mengulurkan tangannya ke wajah Robin, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya sedikit demi sedikit, sampai saat itu bibirnyapun sudah mendarat di bibir Robin yang lembut. Ke-2nya terhanyut dalam sebuah ciuman yang hangat dan dalam. Zoro melumat habis bibir Robin, sampai-sampai tubuh Robin condong kebelakang menahan ciuman panas dari Zoro. Zoro menggigit bibir bawah Robin meminta izin untuk mengeksplorasi seluruh rongga mulutnya, Robinpun membuka mulutnya dan Zoro memasukkan lidahnya, merekapun saling menghisap satu sama lain. Tangan Zoro mulai berangsur pada leher Robin, hal itu membuat Robin menjadi sedikit bergairah. Lalu Tangan Zoro berangsur ke pinggang Robin, dan menyusup ke dalam kaosnya. Zoro mengelus punggung Robin yang mulus sembari menciuminya dengan gairah.

"ng…Zoro…." Desis Robin disela-sela ciumannya

"Apa…ng…" jawab Zoro masih menciumi Robin dengan buas

Robin mengulurkan tangannya, dan mendorong tubuh Zoro sehingga ciuman mereka terlepas. Zoro membersihkan air liur yang membasahi dagunya, lalu menatap Robin yang sedang mengambil nafas di depannya dengan heran.

"Kenapa Robin?" Tanya Zoro kecewa

"Kau mau orang-orang melihat kita begini?" Tanya Robin sembari melirik ke bawah.

Mendengar kalimat itu yang menandakan bahwa Robin ingin melanjutkan aksi ini di tempat lain, Zoro tersenyum,

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau malu ya?" Goda Zoro sembari menjilat kuping Robin

Robin menahan dada bidang Zoro agar pria itu sedikit menjauh,

"Dengar, semua orang dapat melihat kita dari bawah sana! Ayolah…" Ucap Robin tenang menatap wajah Zoro yang siap memangsanya lagi.

Zoro menghela nafas. Ia bangkit dari duduk sembari mengangkat tubuh langsing Robin ke dalam kamar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kata Robin kaget mendapati tubuhnya yang digendong Zoro ke dalam kamar. Zoro tersenyum, lalu tanpa blablabla ia kembali mencium bibir Robin sembari berjalan ke atas tempat tidur. Robinpun membalas ciuman Zoro sembari mengacak-acak rambut pria itu.

Sesampainya dikamar, Zoro meletakkan tubuh Robin keatas kasur, lalu ia mulai merangkak naik ke tempat tidur dan mencoba mendekati Robin.

"Kau benar-benar ingin melakukannya?" Tanya Robin tersenyum melihat Zoro

"Kau tidak keberatan, bukan?" desis Zoro sembari membelai rambut raven Robin

"Tentu saja!" Jawab Robin memberikan izin.

Zoro tersenyum nakal, lalu ia menarik tangan Robin dan menciuminya dengan nafsu. Ia menyibak rambut raven Robin dan mulai menciumi lehernya yang jenjang. Ya.. ini bukanlah kali pertama Zoro melakukannya, tapi bagi Robin, inilah yang pertama kalinya.

"ah~..Zoro…"

Mendengar desahan Robin, Zoro bangkit dan membuka kemeja yang dipakainya, memamerkan badan dan abs nya yang menggoda.

"Uuh… abs yang sempurna~" Robin tersenyum nakal.

Zoro menyibakkan kaos yang dikenakan Robin dan malahan berhasil menaikkan bra yang Robin kenakan ke atas tanpa membuka pengait belakangnya. Sama seperti tubuh Zoro, tubuh Robin juga memiliki warna yang gelap, yang membuatnya terlihat semakin seksi.

Seperti bayi yang kelaparan, Zoro langsung menyerbu dada Robin dengan menghisap, meremas atau bahkan memelintir Nipplenya.

"ah..~" Robin mengangkat kepalanya karena menikmati perbuatan Zoro. Zoro terus merosot ke bawah sampai akhirnya dia berada tepat di depan miss.V Robin.

Zoro mencium miss.V Robin yang masih terbungkus dengan hot memutuskan untuk bermain-main sebentar. Ia mengelus-ngelus miss.V Robin tanpa melepas hotpantsnya. Pelan-pelan ia melepas kancing Hotpants itu dan menanggalkannya melewati kaki Robin yang jenjang.

"Kau sudah basah Robin.." Desis Zoro melihat cairan yang membasahi CD Robin

"ehmm..ahh,,," Robin tidak bisa menjawab, yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya suara desahan. Zoro tersenyum, pelan-pelan ia melepas ikatan CD Robin, dan terpampanglah miss.V Robin yang mulus dan menggoda.

Zoro mencium miss.V Robin yang membuat tubuh gadis itu bergetar.

"Kau suka?" Desis Zoro tersenyum nakal. Tapi Robin hanya terus mendesah.

Zoro menyibakkan bibir Miss.V Robin dan dimasukkannya lidahnya secara pelan.

"AHH~" Robin sedikit berteriak.

Lidah Zoro masuk-keluar miss.V Robin dengan cepat membuat Robin bergelinjang.

Setelah lumayan lama akhirnya Zoro memasukkan jari tengahnya ke dalam lubang miss.V Robin.

"ah..ah.." Desis Robin dengan wajah merah merona

Zoro melihat Robin sebentar, tampaklah mata Robin tertutup rapat dan ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Zoro memasukkan 3 jari sekaligus dan memompanya dengan cepat.

"AAHHH!" Teriak Robin saat merasakan 3 buah jari kekar itu bersarang di liangnya.

"Panggil namaku…sayang.." Zoro tersenyum dan tetap mengocok miss.V Robin.

"Lebih cep…ah…ah.."

Tubuh Robin semakin bergerak liar.

"Aku… keluaarrr…"

Tubuh Robin bergetar hebat seiring dia mencapai klimaksnya. Robin terbaring lemas karena merasa letih sementara Zoro menjilat cairan yang membasahi miss.V Robin.

"Rasa yang manis.." Desis Zoro sembari mencium Robin lagi. Robin tersenyum dan membalas ciuman Zoro.

"Sekarang giliranku"

Robin bangkit dan melepas celana panjang yang dikenakan Zoro. Zoro tersenyum nakal. Robin menanggalkan underware Zoro, dan tampaklah junior Zoro yang bisa dikategorikan besar. Robin meraih dan perlahan tangannya meremas junior Zoro.

"ah….ahh…" kali ini ruangan dipenuhi suara desahan Zoro. Seakan seorang expert, Robin dengan cepat menaik turunkan tangannya dan memasukkan junior Zoro ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ah~ Robin…kau..sungguh pandai~"

Zoro menarik rambut raven Robin sambil memejamkan matanya. Cukup lama Robin memberikan blow job kepada Zoro sampai akhirnya junior Zoro menyemprotkan cairannya ke mulut Robin.

Zoro dan Robin kembali berciuman, dan dengan gampang Zoro mengangkat tubuh Robin dan memasukkan juniornya ke dalam miss.V Robin. Agak sedikit sulit mengingat posisi mereka terlebih lagi Robi yang masih perawan namun dengan sabar Zoro berusaha pelan-pelan sampai akhirnya juniornya berhasil masuk penuh.

"AGHHH…" Teriak Robin merasa rongga dalam ditembus sesuatu.

Robin menggalungkan kakinya ke pinggang Zoro dan tubuhnya merenggang kebelakang,

"ahh..mmhhh…ahh.."

Robin berdesah kuat. Sambil menggendong Robin, Zoro menghisap payudara Robin dan menggigit nipplenya dengan kencang.

Zoro akhirnya merebahkan tubuh Robin ke atas kasur sedangkan dirinya berdiri memudahkan juniornya keluar masuk.

"hah…hah…Zoro.."

Robin meringis dan meremas seprai begitu Zoro menggenjot vaginanya.

"AGGHHH… ZORO….AHH.." Robin berteriak ketika Zoro menambah kecepatannya.

"ahh…pelan-pelan…ng..ahhh.."

Namun Zoro terus saja penuh nafsu mendorong juniornya dengan hentakan-hentakan keras. Ia sudah memegang ke-2 kaki Robin dan membukanya lebar. Bahkan ia sampai menggigit bibir bawahnya dan terus memantau jalan masuk juniornya ke vagina Robin.

"ahh..ah..ah…" Zoro mendesah sembari meremas payudara Robin.

"a..ah…ahh…engg..zoro…" Robin akhirnya mencapai orgasme ke-2nya namun Zoro masih belum keluar.

"ahh..ah..ahhkk.." Zoro mendesah panjang seiring spermanya yang keluar memasuki rahim Robin dan berceceran ke seprai kasur.

"Robin..aku keluar…" kata Zoro keringatan

"aku juga…hah…" desis Robin

Zoropun menarik juniornya dari miss.V Robin. Lalu, iapun ambruk di samping tubuh Robin yang penuh keringat.

"ngg…Robin…aku…lelah…" kata Zoro ngos-ngosan

"hah..hah…ya…" hanya itu yang dapat dikatakan Robin

Zoro menatap Robin yang disampingnya, melihat wajah gadis itu yang penuh keringat, Zoro mengulurkan tangannya ke pelipis Robin dan mengelap keringatnya. Robin menoleh ke Zoro, dan ia tersenyum.

"Robin….menikahlah denganku…" Desis Zoro dengan mata intens menatap bola mata Robin yang indah. Robin membelalakkan matanya, beberapa detik kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Tentu saja….Zoro!" jawab Robin sembari membelai lembut rambut hijau Zoro

Zoro tersenyum, lalu imengecup kening Robin. Dan kemudian memeluknya erat.

Dibawah sinar bulan yang terang, merekapun tertidur tanpa sehelai benangpun.

**.**

**.**

BLAM

Sanji menutup pintu kamar Zoro pelan. Ia yang tadinya berniat pamit pulang mengurungkan niatnya setelah mengetahui kegiatan Zoro barusan. Ia bersandar di dinding sembari menyalakan rokoknya.

"Husss.."

Sanji menghembuskan asap rokoknya, lalu mendongak menatap figura Zoro yang terpampang di dinding seberangnya.

"Dasar Marimo sialan, kenapa tidak mengunci kamarnya kalau mau melakukan echi…" Ucap Sanji geleng-geleng

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Tiba-tiba Nami muncul dari ujung ruangan, ia menghampiri Sanji.

"Sanji… kenapa lama sekali sih?" Tanya Nami heran sembari menghampirinya.

Sanji yang menyadari kedatangan Nami terlonjak kaget. Ia segera membentengi jalan Nami yang hendak membuka pintu kamar Zoro.

"ah..Nami-swaaan…."

Teriak Sanji berniat menghentikan tindakan Nami.

KREK

Tapi terlambat, Nami sudah duluan membuka pintu & melihat pemandangan di dalam kamar. Robin tertidur di atas dada Zoro yang bidang tanpa sehelai benangpun.

"Me..mereka.." Kata Nami shock dengan wajah bersemu merah sembari mundur dan menyandar ke dinding.

"Sudah kubilang jangan.." Kata Sanji geleng-geleng

**END**

**Gimana? Ancur ya pastinya… wkwk**

**Maklum,,, ane kan nggak berpengalaman dalam hal ini. Sumber pas adegan echi-nya ane ambil dari komik dirumah. Hoho. Mungkin akan ada kata-kata yang nggak sesuai atao ganjil gitu. Tapi harap maklum ya minna-san, cz ini pertama kali ane bikin fic berated M sih! Hehe**

**Arigatoooooooo**

**Jangan Lupa ya di RnR ^^v**

**Sesi balas Review…**

**Moist-fla YOSH! Udah update.. hoho**

**Makasih banyak ya Fla-channnnn~**

**Su-chan Jiah.. masih banyak yg rancu y kalimatnya.. aduh.. dasar ini otak nggak pandai bikin kata-kata yang tepat! Tapi masih ngerti dikit-dikit-kan su-chan maksud kalimatku. Hehe. Tapi emang sih, kadang2 aku baca lagi banyak kata-kata ganjilnya. Hehe. *Kudu banyak belajar & bertapa dulu ke gunung merapi***

**Btw, Arigato ya Su-chan atas dukunganmu selama ini. Semoga chapter terakhir ini bisa memuaskan. Hoho.. *Tapi emg msh banyak yg nggak nyambung nh*..**

**Ohayau minna-saaaaaaaannnnnn…..**


End file.
